Missing
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Heartbreak. A potential perp, no one ever expected. An old love. A rape. An unplanned pregnancy. And in all this gloom, a beautiful family arises. EO of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot dating on the show? No? Well I definately don't own them!**

* * *

One winter Monday morning, Olivia walked in to the squad room to find a pissed off Elliot, but he had been moody for the last week or so. He was sitting at his desk, dressed in a dark blue business suit, throwing papers around. He also looked like he hadn't slept.

"Hey Elliot" Olivia greeted him nicely, as she put her coat up.

"Mmm" he grumbled in response.

The female brunette detective sighed as she sat down at her desk.

She wanted to help him, it's what friends do.

"Elliot, please tell me what's going on" she spoke, softly, filled with compassion.

"Would you mind your own damn business?!" He yelled.

He stood up and walked around to her, so he was right in her face.

Olivia nodded. "Ok" she replied, nervously as she watched him get closer to her.

"I wish you would just disappear! All you do is cause people pain!" He yelled, right in the brunette's face.

She was hurt, he was supposed to be her best friend and best friends don't say stuff like that to their friends. She held back the threatening tears as she got up out of her seat; she grabbed her coat and ran out of the squad room.

Remaining in the squad room, Elliot looked around. Everyone, including Captain Cragen was staring at him in shock and anger.

Elliot's anger instantly faded, finally realising what he had just done. He had just driven away his best friend.  
The handsome detective sprinted out of the squad room to try catching up to Olivia, in desperate need to apologise for the words he had said to her.

He took the elevator down to the ground floor and ran out the building, where he found Olivia's car still parked in its parking spot.

"Huh? Where is she?" he thought to himself.

The tall, worried detective began running up the street in attempt to find her. There was no sight of the offended and upset detective, she was gone. Elliot ran a hand down his face in frustration.

"What have I done? I've driven away my best friend and with the words I said, she'll most probably never speak to me again" he thought to himself as he rushed back in to the building.

The frustrated detective took the elevator back up and ran in to the squad room. "Olivia had vanished!" he announced to the squad, causing everyone, including Captain Cragen to start a major search.

"Elliot, go home" Cragen order the detective, who had been the cause to the whole situation.

Elliot was determined to help with the search to bring Olivia home safely.

"But Captain----"

Cragen folded his angrily over his chest. "Now! And don't think about returning tomorrow morning"

Elliot nodded in defeat and obeyed his superior's orders, by collecting his keys and coat before walking out and going home.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Twenty-four hours went by, no-one had seen or heard from Olivia and were extremely worried about her.

Fin was at his desk, when his desk phone began to ring.

"Special Victims, Detective Tutuola speaking" he answered the phone professionally.

"_Hi, I saw a detective of yours being taken yesterday morning"_

"What did you see, sir?" he asked as he motioned for everyone to be silent and put the phone on speaker.

_I saw a tall, brown haired man in a blue suit come out of the precinct and help a masked man chloroform her and put her in an unmarked black van with no plates" _said the mysterious, muffled male voice on the other end of the line before hanging up.

"Hello? Hello?" Fin hung up and turned to the captain, who was in shock.

"He just described Elliot"

Munch though for a moment before nodding. "He did too"

Cragen sighed and ran a hand down his face, frustrated. "Go pick him up"

"With hand-cuffs?" Fin asked, doubling checking.

Cragen sighed again and nodded. "Yeah, I don't like this either but a witness clearly described him"

The two detectives grabbed their coats and sadly walked out to arrest one of their own men.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot was sitting on his couch, reading the newspaper, dressed in faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt when he heard a knock at his front door.

He got up and answered it to find Munch and Fin, looking sombre on his door step.

"Did you find Liv?"

"Elliot…." Fin started.

"What guys? Please tell me that she's alright" he spoke in a panic.

"Elliot, lock up your house" Munch said, softly.

Elliot was confused. "Why?"

"You're under arrest for the abduction of Olivia Benson" Fin managed to say as Munch grabbed out his hand-cuffs.

"You've got to be kidding me" he said in hurt and confusion. "I'll just grab my keys and lock up"

Elliot was taken to the precinct and placed in an interrogation room. No-one wanted to question him. They were angry at him for the pain that he had caused Olivia, but they honestly didn't think that he would help someone abduct his partner/best friend.

Cragen walked in to the interrogation room and sat in the chair opposite Elliot.

"Captain, I swear I didn't abduct Olivia and I don't know who did" he spoke before Cragen even had a chance.

Cragen looked down and took a deep breath before looking back up at one of his best detectives. "Elliot, we had a tip from a witness, who described you helping a masked man. Who are you working with?"

The handsome detective looked at his captain in complete and honest confusion. "What?! I'm not working with anyone and I didn't help anyone abduct Olivia. I went out there to apologise to her and noticed that her car was still in its parking spot but Olivia was no-where in sight" he answered as he got up and walked to the window.

Cragen quietly walked out, closing the door behind him before walking in to his office to talk to Huang and Casey, who were watching through the two-way mirror.

"So what do you think?" Cragen asked Huang.

"I think that he is actually telling the truth. He really didn't have anything to do with Olivia's abduction and he doesn't know who did"

"There isn't enough evidence to hold him. Cut him loose and find out who really did abduct Liv" Casey said before walking out.

Huang left as well, leaving Captain Cragen to his thoughts. He knew that they had to find Olivia, every minute she was gone, meant less chance that she'd come home safely. He released Elliot and apologised before continuing the search for Olivia.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot humping like bunnies? No? Well I don't own them!**

* * *

Olivia sat with her first love named Gianni Orrico on his black leather couch in the living room of his upstate New York house.

"Thanks for all this, Gianni. I missed you so much while you were in prison"

Gianni kissed her gently on the lips. "It was only two years, baby and you visited me nearly every week"

Olivia nodded and leaned her head on his right shoulder. "I know, but I still missed you"  
"I know, baby. I missed you as well, but we're together again now and Elliot won't be able to hurt you again" he said softly.

He then noticed stray tears stream down his girlfriend's soft, olive toned cheeks. "Oh baby, It's alright"

"The words he said to me made my heart feel like it was being ripped in two" she spoke softly as Gianni wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"It's alright, honey. You know that you don't hurt anyone. You've helped so many people in your life and you should be very proud of yourself. I know I am. I remember in high school, how much you helped me" he spoke honestly to his brunette lover.

He felt his girlfriend nod in to his shoulder and waited as she slowly drifted off in to an exhausted sleep since she'd had no sleep the night before after the painful things her supposed best friend had yelled in her face that morning.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Down in Manhattan in 16 precinct's Special Victims Unit, the detectives still had no leads on the disappearance of one of New York's finest female detectives.

They were frantically looking for leads and just couldn't find any. It was like Detective Olivia Benson had just vanished with out a trace. She had no family, so they didn't think that anyone was hiding her at her own free will. She worked very long and odd hours, so as far as they knew she barely had a social life, if one at all. The only friends that they knew of, besides Elliot, was Casey and some red haired, green eyed woman by the name of Anita, who they'd never met in person, let alone know her last name. They had only seen a photo of her and Olivia on Olivia's desk.

Elliot went to Olivia's apartment, using his key, which Olivia had given to him in case of emergencies, to get inside. The detective looked through the entire apartment only to find a few of Olivia's very personal and beloved processions missing. One of which was a black and white photo of Olivia and Serena when Olivia was a little girl, maybe aged three or four. One of maybe five happy snaps of the mother and daughter. In her bedroom, Elliot didn't notice any clothes missing, but she had a lot of clothes, so it was hard for him to tell but her suitcase was still under her bed.

After going through Olivia's apartment, he locked it up and went home.

The depressed, brown haired detective walked in to his apartment and grabbed a beer out of his fridge before walking in to the living room and sitting on his dark blue couch. He turned his television on and looked through all the channels, not finding anything on, so he turned it off and put the radio on instead. The tired, lonesome man kept looking up at his clock on the wall, watching the time go by very slowly. He just wished that whoever abducted Olivia wasn't hurting her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Meanwhile back in upstate New York.

Gianni walked in to the bedroom to wake Olivia. While she slept he had quickly gone to the closest department store and picked up some items for her since she had brought almost nothing with her since she knew that someone would go through her apartment and if they noticed too many items missing, they would realise that she had just run away. So she'd only brought two t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, two pairs of pyjamas, a couple of bras and a few pairs of panties. It was just enough to tide her over for a couple days, till she went to buy some more clothes for herself.

Gianni placed the shopping bags on the floor before walking over to the bed and sat beside a still sleeping Olivia. He gently caressed her left cheek, causing her to stir and smile.

"I could get used to this" she whispered, half asleep with her eyes still closed.

"Get used to what, baby?" Gianni asked, getting under the covers with her before snuggling up beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I could get used to waking up beside a drop dead gorgeous man beside me" she said with a grin.

Gianni kissed her on the cheek. "And I could get used to waking up beside the most beautiful woman in the world"

Olivia blushed; she always did when he told her how beautiful she was.

After twenty minutes of lying in each other's embrace in silence, the dark brown haired Italian man noticed that there was something wrong with Olivia. He gently turned the beautiful brunette around to face him. He instantly noticed her silent tears and gently wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Olivia sniffled. "Just thinking"

"About what, beautiful? About what Elliot said yesterday?"

She nodded and snuggled in to him. "Yeah. He said that all I do is cause people pain. Do I cause you pain?"

Gianni sighed. "Of course not, babe. I'm happiest when with you. Elliot is full of shit, you know that"

Olivia nodded in to his chest as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Honey, I have a question for you. I know it's not the most romantic way to ask but I love you so much. Olivia Marie Benson will you marry me?"

Olivia looked up in to his beautiful hazel eyes and saw that he really did want her to marry him. She was so happy.

"Oh my God, Gianni. Of course I will marry you"

She sat up and gave him a very passionate kiss on the lips, which he deepened.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot walked in to the squad room the next morning with a whopping big hangover. He was wearing the same clothes from the day before but he needed any information on Olivia that he could get.

Captain Cragen walked out of his office to find one of his best detectives looking hung over and dishevelled. He rubbed the back of his sore and tired neck. "Elliot, go home and rest. There still aren't any leads. I'm sorry. Just go home" Cragen ordered, nicely.

Elliot nodded as he ran an exhausted, shaky hand through his short brown hair before walking out and heading back home.

Later that day, he realised that he hadn't even tried calling her cell phone. He grabbed his phone and opened before pressing speed dial one. He was surprised to actually hear it ringing. He didn't receive an answer though, it went to voice mail.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia and Gianni had just finished making love for the second time that day, when Olivia's cell phone began to play 'Vertigo' by U2, indicating that she had an incoming call. She picked it up and instantly dropped it when 'Elliot's Cell' was clearly seen on the screen.

Gianni saw his fiancée's reaction and began to rub her back in attempt to calm her down after seeing Elliot's name on the screen. He gently turned his shocked and naked fiancée around to face him before pulling her in close to his naked body. He let the upset brunette lie there just crying in to his chest. When the phone began to ring again, she began to cry harder, so Gianni rubbed soothing circles on her back as he whispered soothing, compassionate words in to her ear until he noticed that her rapid, hiccupping breaths had evened out. She had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you want this story to be EO or Olivia and Gianni! It could go either way, let me know what you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the show!!!**

* * *

Three months in to Olivia and Gianni's engagement, she noticed that he was beginning to act differently when they made love.

"Oh Gianni" Olivia moaned as he was thrusting in and out.

He flipped them over so she was on top.

"I don't want to be on top" Olivia whined, in between moans.

"You know you like it" he moaned as he grabbed a tight hold her hips.

Olivia noticed he was controlling her too much. He was pulling her up and slamming her back down on to himself. His grip on her petite hips was getting tighter and it was beginning to hurt her.

"Gianni, stop"

He didn't stop. He continued to moan and pant in her ear as he continued to control her.

"Please stop" she begged.

He flipped them back over so he was on top again, and slapped her ass as he continued to thrust deeply in to her. Olivia fought back to try stop him, especially since they weren't using any protection but he was too late, he had ejaculated inside of her. Gianni slid himself out of her and laid beside her before trying to pull her in a hug, but Olivia pushed him away.

"What's wrong, Liv?" he asked, slightly confused.

"You. You're the problem, Gianni" she answered, angrily as she got off the bed, covering herself with a bed sheet.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you to stop, Gianni. You were getting too rough"

Gianni looked down and looked genuinely sorry for hurting his fiancée. "I'm so sorry, honey. I was so in the moment and I didn't hear you"

Olivia sighed and believed him. She'd known him so long and she didn't think that he'd had or ever would lie to her.

"I forgive you, let's forget about it" she said walked over to her fiancé.

He wrapped her arms around his and gave her a big hug.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The next morning, Gianni woke to see his fiancée crying silent tears on his chest.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked concerned, as he wiped away her tears.

"I miss home. I'm sorry but I lived in Manhattan all my life and I miss it" she sobbed.

"Oh baby. I'll take you home today then. And we can stay in your apartment. I wouldn't mind seeing Manhattan again. I haven't seen it in years. How's that?" he asked and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I would love that. Thank you" Olivia replied, slightly smiling.

"Of course, baby. Anything for my sexy fiancée. Why don't you take a shower while I cook breakfast? Any requests?"

Olivia sat up. "I've been craving bacon and eggs" she said, smiling.

Gianni watched Olivia get up and walk toward the bathroom as he thought.

"Liv, I've never heard you crave anything. Are you feeling alright?"

Olivia smiled over her shoulder at her fiancé. "I'm fine, just in a really good mood" she said and blow a kiss at him before walking in to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Gianni smiled and shook his head as he got off the bed. He headed in to the kitchen and cooked bacon and eggs for his fiancée.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The couple were ready to go an hour later at nine am to head back to Manhattan. Olivia really needed to see Casey; she had missed their weekly girls' night in, where they would sit on the floor of the living room of Olivia's or Casey's apartment, watching a scary movie, eating pop-corn and talking about guys.

They were an hour away from Manhattan when Olivia decided to give Casey a call.

She grabbed out her cell phone and dialled speed dial 3.

"_ADA Novak"_

"Hey Case"

"_Oh my God, is that you Liv?" _Casey asked in shock, hearing her best friend's voice. Who had disappeared without a trace about three months earlier.

"Yes, it's me, Case. Meet me at the 'Olive Garden' in about an hour. I am on my way home"

"_Oh my God, I've missed you so much, Liv. I'll definitely be there" _The strawberry blonde answered, with a smile evident in her voice.

"I can't wait to see you, Case. See you soon"

"_Bye"_

"Bye" Olivia closed her cell phone and looked over at her fiancé. "Could you please take me to Olive Garden….?"

"The place you just mentioned over the phone?"

"Yeah"

"Of course, baby. I would like to meet Casey" He said, turning left on to another street.

"Thanks, honey" Olivia replied, smiling.

She was anxious to talk to her best friend, after so long.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia and Gianni walked in to 'Olive Garden', hand in hand. The brunette detective found her best friend at a table for four, near the back of the restaurant.

Casey looked up and saw her best friend walking toward her. "Liv!"

"Casey!"

The two women called to each other before giving each other a big hug.

"I missed you so much. Where have you been? Everyone has been searching for you" The ADA said to her, quickly.

"Whoa, slow down, Case. I missed you too. I was staying in upstate New York with Gianni" Olivia pointed to her fiancé.

Casey noticed the diamond ring on her left ring finger. "You mean your fiancé"

Olivia nodded and smiled.

"Wow, congratulations, guys. Hello Gianni" The strawberry blonde greeted the Italian man.

"Hello Casey. Nice to meet you" he replied, kissing the back of her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Casey said, blushing.

The three sat at the table and a waiter came to take their orders.

"What can I get you?"

The three looked through the menus.

"I'll get a bowl of Spaghetti Bolognese, please" Gianni ordered.

"And for you two ladies?" asked the young waiter in his twenties, flirting with the women.

"Stuffed Chicken Florentine, please" Casey ordered, smiling at the handsome light brown haired waiter.

"I'll get Garlic Tuscan Chicken, please" Olivia ordered her meal.

"Ok, your meals should be here shortly" the waiter said and walked away.

"Liv, I'm just going out side for a smoke" Gianni said, standing up.

"Ok, honey" she replied.

He gave her a kiss and walked away.

"So spill Liv, where did you meet him?" Casey asked, as soon as the Italian man was out of earshot.

_Flashback_

_Sixteen year old Olivia walked past the gym with her best friend, Bethany, who was a short, smart type, whose favourite school subject was math. Her hair was short and blonde and she had the brightest blue eyes. They would walk past the gym every lunch, to check out the hot athletic guys that hang around there._

_Olivia had one guy in her sights. He had short dark brown hair and the nicest hazel eyes that the love struck teen had even seen. His name was Gianni Orrico._

"_Oh my God, he's so hot, isn't he?" Olivia said to her best friend._

_Bethany nodded. "He sure is. But I like him over there. Jake Michaels" she said pointing to the blonde haired, green eyed guy beside Gianni._

_Gianni and Jake were sitting on the bench, leaning against the wall, looking at the two girls staring at them. _

"_Hey Gianni. I bet you could get Olivia Benson in bed. I'll pay you $20"_

_Gianni nodded with a big grin. "You're on, man" he replied, shaking his hand. _

_Gianni walked over to Olivia and smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back. Bethany decided to walk away at that moment to go talk to Jake._

"_Hi, I'm Gianni Orrico" Gianni said, introducing himself to the blushing brunette._

"_Hi, I'm Olivia Benson"_

_Gianni smiled. "Yeah I know, beautiful. Want to come out with me? Or do you have another class after lunch?"_

"_Yeah I do, but let's go anyway" She replied, happily._

_Gianni took her back to his house, taking her in to his bedroom._

_Gianni's lips crashed in to Olivia's and what begun as a passionate kiss ended up with both of them being naked on the bed._

"_Be gentle with me" Olivia whispered._

"_Are you a virgin?"_

_Olivia nodded._

"_I'll make you a woman" Gianni replied, smiling._

"_I'm sure you will" Olivia blushed._

_End flashback_

"And he did make a woman out of me. I've loved him ever since" she said, smiling.

"When did he tell you about the bet?" Casey asked.

"He told me a week after we started dating. He lost the bet since he stayed with me. He told me that he loved me too much to leave me. We dated for about five years before we split up as best friends. We started dating again about three years ago" she said, not mentioning that he was in prison for two years.

Casey smiled as she saw Gianni walked back in.

He sat down, just as a couple waiters came out with their meals.

They were given their meals and the waiters left.

"So ladies, were you talking about how sexy I am while I was gone?" Gianni said with a grin.

Olivia and Casey both blushed.

"Of course not, honey" Olivia said and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what were you talking about?" he asked, smiling.

"Just girlie things" Casey replied for Olivia, blushing.

"If you say so" Gianni laughed, softly.

The three ate their meals in silence before Casey got a phone call.

"ADA Novak...ok...ok, I'm on my way" she answered her cell phone in a professional matter.

"Sorry, guys. I have to go. It was great to meet you Gianni and good to see you, Liv. We'll catch up again real soon" Casey put money on the table to pay for her meal.

"See ya, Case" Olivia replied, a little sad, seeing her best friend take off already.

"Nice to meet you too, Casey" Gianni replied, smiling.

Casey left, leaving the couple alone.

The Italian man wrapped his arm around his fiancée's shoulder. "Let's go home, baby"  
His brunette lover leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, let's go"

Gianni took Olivia back to her apartment. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, as they made their way from the front door to her bedroom. By the time the engaged couple made it to the bed, they were both completely naked.

They decided that they wanted to get straight to having sex, as they were both so ready for each other, after making out and groping each other in the backseat of his car out the front of the apartment building.

Gianni slid himself in to Olivia's wet core, causing her to moan loudly. The dark brown haired Italian man pumped in and out of his fiancée, causing her to moan louder and pant.

"Oh, Gianni...Faster...Faster" she moaned in his ear.

Gianni started to go faster and Olivia had almost reached her first orgasm, when Gianni slid completely out of her and flipped her over, so her back was facing him.

"_What the hell?!" _the brunette thought as he pulled out of her and flipped her over.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, confused.

"This" he grunted before entering her anally, causing Olivia to cry out in pain. _"Ow! Oh God! What the hell does he think he is doing?!" _she thought before saying something.

"Ow! What are you doing? You're really hurting me" she cried out.

"Shut up! I'm busy here" he moaned in her ear.

"_Oh my God, why didn't I see this coming? I thought he loved me" _she thought to herself, as she continued to cry out in pain.

"Please stop! Get off of me!" she yelled.

He kept panting in her ear as she kept crying out in pain. Because they were so loud, they didn't hear the apartment door open and the footsteps running toward the bedroom.

"What the fuck?! Get off of her!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait! Thanks to xXBlissfulCursesXx for beta-ing this chapter for me! Please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything from the show I would be rich but I don't so I'm not!**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"What the fuck?! Get off of her!" Elliot yelled as he barged into the bedroom.

Olivia was still whimpering in pain. "Elliot" she said, almost inaudibly.

Elliot was pissed off; he pulled Gianni off of her before punching the man in the face.

"What the hell are you doing, man?!" Gianni yelled at Elliot.

"You were raping her, you sick bastard!" Elliot yelled and punched him in the nose, breaking it.

"Fuck you, man!" Gianni yelled and split from the apartment.

Elliot slowly and carefully walked over to Olivia, who was whimpering in the corner. She felt violated and disgusting.

"Liv, honey...is it alright if I sit down beside you?" he asked, cautiously.

Olivia slowly nodded but still kept her knees up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs.

Elliot slowly walked the rest of the way to where Olivia was curled up in the corner before gently sitting down beside her.

"Liv, do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked softly.

She slowly shook her head but kept quiet.

Elliot sighed. "I'll be back in a minute, Liv"

"Ok" she muttered as she watched Elliot get up.

Elliot walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him so Olivia couldn't hear the conversation. He pulled out his cell phone and called Casey.

"_ADA Novak" _She answered her office phone professionally.

"Hi Casey, it's Elliot"

"_What's up, Elliot?"_

"I'm at Liv's apartment. You really need to get over here."

"_What? Why? Is Liv alright?" _She asked quickly in a panic.

"Casey, Liv was raped." Elliot grimaced as he said the words.

"_What?!"_

"That's all I am saying. She'll tell you more if she wants you to know more."

"_I'm on my way. Can you stay with her until then?"_

"Of course. See you soon."

"_Bye"_ Casey replied and hung up before grabbing her coat, purse and car keys.

She rushed out of the building, in to her car and sped off to her best friend's apartment.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Back in Olivia's apartment, Elliot cautiously walked back in to the bedroom to find Olivia painfully sobbing in the same corner that she was curled up in earlier.

"Liv..." he whispered.

Olivia just looked up at Elliot. He could see the fear, pain and the humiliation in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He took a deep breath and sat down beside her again. He put a caring hand on her thigh but she noticeably flinched, so Elliot withdrew his hand.

"It's alright, Liv" he whispered.

The bedroom was silent until there was a knock on the door, startling Olivia. "It's okay, Liv. I'll go answer it."

"Okay." she replied in a near silent whisper.

Elliot got up and walked out.

He opened the door, revealing Casey.

"Hi Case. She's in her bedroom, sobbing in a corner." he whispered to her.

"Alright, give me some time alone with her."

Elliot nodded and walked in to the living room, leaving Casey to comfort Olivia since he couldn't.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Casey walked in to Olivia's bedroom and gasped to see some blood on the bed, she then saw Olivia curled up in a corner, loosely covered in a purple, satin bed sheet, sobbing.

"Liv, honey" Casey whispered as she slowly closed the door behind her.

Olivia looked up at her bedroom door.

Noting it was Casey; she returned her gaze to the floor and shook her head before resting it against her knees.

Casey sat down beside Olivia and wrapped her arms around her, embracing her in a hug.

Olivia lay her head on her best friend's shoulder and sobbed a bit more until she had run out of tears.

Once Olivia had settled down, Casey decided that it was time to get her talking before she closed up completely.

"Liv, can you tell me what happened, honey?" Casey asked gently.

"H-he r-raped me" Olivia stuttered.

"Who?"

"Gianni." she replied in a whisper.

Casey sighed.

_Crap._

"I-it wasn't the first time either" Olivia whispered.

Casey's eyes and jaw both opened wide in shock and anger. "Honey, it's alright now. Elliot and I won't let him hurt you again," Casey assured her as she gently wiped away some of Olivia's stray tears before continuing. "Let's go down to Mercy General and you have a rape kit done, so we can put the bastard away, what do you say, Liv?" she offered, cautiously.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and nodded in agreement. "Ok' she mumbled.

"Do you want Elliot there?"

Olivia slowly nodded again in agreement.

"Alright then, Liv. Let's go" Casey replied getting up off the carpeted floor before helping her distraught best friend up.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Casey had her arm wrapped around Olivia's shoulder for support as the two women walked in to the living room to Elliot.

Olivia could see the concern in his eyes. She gulped before speaking. "Elliot, can you please come with me to get a rape kit done?"

Elliot walked up to her but didn't touch her, just in case she flinched again. "Of course, Livvie. I'll do anything for you" he said, then slightly smiled.

Olivia slightly smiled back. "Thank you"

Elliot nodded. "Let's go" he replied as he and Casey guided Olivia out of her apartment, locking the door behind them.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

In the hospital waiting room, Olivia was silent as Casey held her and Elliot was sitting beside her, like a bodyguard. He wouldn't let anyone touch her, besides Casey.

"Olivia Benson?" A tall, petite older female doctor with greying hair, green eyes and pink glasses called out.

"Do you want me to come in, Livvie?" Elliot asked as the three of them stood up from the uncomfortable, plastic chairs.

"Yes please" she whispered quietly.

Olivia was guided into a sterile, white hospital room by her two best friends as they followed the doctor.

"I'm Dr Annette Cassidy. I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible, Olivia" the older doctor kindly assured her. She'd done a lot of rape kits in the past to know how bad the woman feels.

Olivia nodded, sadly as the doctor began doing her work.

After a few whimpers and sobs during the exam, it was finally over and next was the trip to the precinct to make the official statement. But before they managed to leave the hospital Dr Cassidy stopped them.

"Olivia, I need to speak to you about your exam, preferably alone but Casey and Elliot can come as well if you would like them there"

Olivia was confused and nodded. "I want them with me" she whispered and the three of them followed the doctor in to her office. The statement was just going to have to wait just a bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the show!!**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

Olivia was guided into a sterile, white hospital room by her two best friends as they followed the doctor.

"I'm Dr Annette Cassidy. I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible, Olivia" the older doctor kindly assured her. She'd done a lot of rape kits in the past to know how bad the woman feels.

Olivia nodded, sadly as the doctor began doing her work.

After a few whimpers and sobs during the exam, it was finally over and next was the trip to the precinct to make the official statement. But before they managed to leave the hospital Dr Cassidy stopped them.

"Olivia, I need to speak to you about your exam, preferably alone but Casey and Elliot can come as well if you would like them there"

Olivia was confused and nodded. "I want them with me" she whispered and the three of them followed the doctor in to her office. The statement was just going to have to wait just a bit longer.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia nervously followed the doctor back in to her office with Elliot and Casey on either side of her for support.

"Take a seat" Dr Cassidy motioned toward the two chairs in front of her desk before closing the office door.

Olivia and Casey took a seat each and Elliot stood behind Olivia, letting her know that he was there for her.

Dr Cassidy sat in her black, leather wheelie chair behind her desk and clasped her hands together on the desk. She took a deep breath before breaking the news to Olivia.

"Olivia……"

Olivia was beginning to freak out. "What? What the hell is wrong with me?"

Casey wrapped her arm around her nervous best friend and caressed her arm in an attempt to calm her down. "Calm down, Livvie and give her a chance to explain." She spoke softly.

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Ok."

"Olivia, you're pregnant."

Olivia was in shock. "No! No! I can't be. We always used protection….Except one time, when he raped me the first time. But that was only a couple days ago." She whispered the last sentence before getting up, extracting herself from her best friend's grip.

"I can't deal with this, right now. Excuse me." She whispered, holding back threatening tears that were welling up in her eyes before running out.

Elliot went to follow her but Casey stopped him.

"Let her go, Elliot. She needs some time alone. Trust me."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "What? How do you know?" He asked, curiously.

Dr Hudson left her office to let Elliot and Casey talk privately.

Casey sighed. "A couple of years before I became an ADA, I fell pregnant from a one night stand. I reacted just like Liv just did. I was thinking of aborting, but eventually decided that I wanted the child. Only to miscarry a week later." She explained. "So trust me, Elliot. Liv just needs some time alone."

Elliot nodded. "Alright. I'm going home. See you later."

"Bye"

Elliot and Casey walked out of the hospital before walking their separate ways.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia was in total shock when she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't have Gianni's child. She just couldn't have his child. He raped her, she wouldn't be able to handle looking at that child everyday and see Gianni in him or her.

She couldn't sit in that chair in that office any longer. She got up and excused herself before running out.

She ran out of the hospital, down about three blocks before catching a taxi to Central Park. Olivia loved Central Park. It seemed soothing even though it was usually flocked with people.

When the taxi driver pulled up at Central Park, she paid him before getting out.

She thought about the current situation that she was in as she walked. She subconsciously put a hand on her still flat belly. _"Can I raise a child on my own? Will I turn out to be like my mother if I do? Will I end up hating my child, every time I look at them and see Gianni in their features?_ _Can I really do this?" _Those were the questions that ran through her head, like a freight train, before being interrupted by the shrill ringing of her cell phone.

Olivia pulled her cell phone out of her dark blue jeans pocket. 'Elliot' was clearly lit up on the screen. She tried to debate whether she should or shouldn't answer his call. She knew that he was most probably concerned about her, since she left the office abruptly. Olivia finally decided to answer, but the call rung out and went to voice mail. It began to ring again about thirty seconds later. Elliot was trying again, hoping that she would answer this time.

Olivia answered her cell phone, softly as she sat in a secluded area in the park. "Hey El." The tears were clearly evident in her voice.

"Hey Liv. Are you alright, honey? Where are you?" He rattled on in worry.

"I'm in Central Park. I'm sorry for leaving like that. I just couldn't handle it."

Elliot could sense that the shock was fading, and the numb feeling was setting in. "I know, Livvie, I know. Do you still need more time alone or would you like me to pick you up?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered.

"That's fine, honey. I can pick you up and we can sit in my living room and watch a DVD. And not talk about it."

Olivia sighed. "Ok."

"Are you in your favourite secluded area, where you go to be alone?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yeah."

"Ok, Livvie. I'm on my way."

"Ok, El. Bye."  
"Bye." He replied before flipping his cell phone closed and putting in his pocket.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot turned off his TV, not wanting to leave it on while he was out before running out to his car.

He arrived at Central Park about thirty minutes later and jogged to where Olivia would be. Elliot found her sitting up again a tree, hugging her knees as she quietly sobbed.

"Liv…." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, to alert her to the fact that he was there since he didn't want to scare her.

Olivia looked up and reached out to him. He was the only man she trusted enough to touch her.

Elliot kneeled down in front of the distraught woman, wrapping his arms around her, giving her the feeling of warmth, love and safety. "It's alright, Livvie. Let it all out." He whispered, lovingly in her ear.

Olivia cried in to his shoulder until she exhausted herself in to a restless sleep. Elliot sighed and scooped her up before carrying her to his car.

Elliot balanced her on his knee as he unlocked his car and opened up the back passenger door, gently placing her on the backseat.

"Everything is going to be alright." He whispered, lightly kissing on the forehead before closing the back passenger door.

He hopped in to the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition and started up the engine before quietly driving off toward his apartment.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia woke a couple hours later to find herself in Elliot's bed, in the warmth and safety of his big, strong arms. He was sitting up against the headboard, quietly watching some medical drama on the TV.

Olivia looked up in to his crystal blue eyes. "Hey." She whispered, softly.

"Hey. How do you feel?" He asked, looking down in to her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Olivia shrugged. "Numb, I guess."

"Are you... Ah…are you ----." He stuttered.

"Am I keeping the child?" She finished off the sentence for him.

He nodded to confirm that, it was what he was trying to ask.

Olivia took a deep breath before she decided to answer Elliot's question.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay... Here is the next chapter. Please read and review.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the show!   
**

* * *

**Last time:**

"Are you... Ah…are you ----." He stuttered.

"Am I keeping the child?" She finished off the sentence for him.

He nodded to confirm that, it was what he was trying to ask.

Olivia took a deep breath before she decided to answer Elliot's question.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Yes, El. I've decided to keep this child…..it's not the child's fault plus it would be hypocritical of me to get rid of this child when my own mother gave me a chance to live." She whispered and sat up to rest her head on his shoulder.

Elliot caressed her arm. "Well, I'll be here for you through out the whole pregnancy, the birth and I'll help you raise the child……if you let me." He spoke, looking in to her chocolate brown eyes.

Olivia smiled. "I would like that. We better go down to the station now, so I can give my statement." She said and sighed.

Elliot kissed her forehead. "Are you sure that you are ready to re-tell your story yet, honey?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "No, not really. But I need to. But could you please come with me?"

Elliot wiped Olivia's rebellious tears from her cheeks. "Of course, baby. Well go have a nice warm shower." He said, softly before loosening his grip on her.

Olivia nodded and got up before walking in to the bathroom.

Elliot watched Olivia walk in to the bathroom, closing the door behind her before he picked up the cordless house phone from beside the bed, dialing Captain Cragen's office number.

"_Captain Cragen. Special Victims Unit." _He answered the phone, professionally.

"Hey Capt. It's Elliot."

"_What can I do for you, Elliot?"_

"I'm bringing Liv in. She wants to give her statement now."

Cragen sighed. _"Is she ready to?" _He asked, concerned.

"No, she isn't really. But she said she wants to do it now." Elliot explained.

Cragen knew how stubborn Olivia Benson was, so he accepted the fact that she would be giving her statement. _"Ok, Elliot. We'll see you soon."_

"Ok. Bye, Capt." He said and then hung up the phone, just in time to see Olivia re-appear from the bathroom in a fluffy, soft pale pink towel wrapped around her body and she had wet hair wrapped in a white towel.

"Hey, who was on the phone, honey?" Olivia asked, before she unwrapped her newly washed, wet hair.

"I just called the captain to let him know that you are coming to give your statement." He explained as he got off the bed.

Olivia nodded. "Thanks." She replied and gave him a hug.

"Anytime, baby." He said and walked in to the bathroom to have a shower.

As Elliot had a shower, Olivia dressed in gray sweat pants and a gray NYPD t-shirt before putting on pink slip-on shoes and brushing her hair back. She had a satin, pink bra and a pair of matching panties on underneath. Olivia then laid down on the bed and waited for Elliot to come out of the bathroom. He appeared moments later to find Olivia lying on the bed, beginning to doze off.

"Livvie?" He whispered as he walked over to the chest of drawers to get out his clothes.

Olivia opened her eyes and turned over to look at him. "Hmmm?" She replied.

"Are you alright, baby?" He asked, as he sat on the side of the bed, still wrapped in the blue towel.

"Yeah, just tired and a little nauseous." She replied, softly.

Elliot brushed back some stray hair from her face and then stroked her cheek, lovingly before getting up to get dressed. "Are you going to be alright, sweetheart?" He asked as he put on his boxer briefs.

Olivia snuggled her head in to the pillow. "Yeah, I'll be alright." She replied.

She didn't know if she was telling the truth or not since she felt like that she was going to throw up at any given second.

Elliot got dressed in dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt before looking around at Olivia again. Her normally olive toned skin was a ghostly pale white.

"Baby, are you alright?" He asked, concerned as he rushed to her side again.

She slowly shook her head. "I'm going to be sick." She whispered, trying to sit up.

Elliot picked her up and carried to the bathroom, quickly before putting her down on the white tiled floor in front of the toilet just in time for her to be sick.

"Awww honey." He murmured as he kneeled down behind her and held back her hair and rubbed her back.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot and Olivia finally walked in to the squad room about an hour and a half later and walked in to Captain Cragen's office.

"We're finally here, Capt." Elliot said as Olivia leaned her head on his shoulder, tiredly.

"What took so long?" He asked, concerned.  
"Livvie was a bit sick." He answered for her.

Cragen nodded in understanding. "Are you still ready to do this?" He asked Olivia as he stood up.

"Yeah." She replied, softly.

"Ok, we'll get this done as soon as possible, Liv." Cragen said as he walked around his desk.

"I know." Olivia replied as she and Elliot followed Cragen in to the interrogation room

The three of them sat at the table.

"Ready, Liv?" Cragen asked, as Fin walked in to the room. "Fin is going to take your statement."

Olivia and Elliot had their chairs right beside each other and she had her head resting on his shoulder as he had an arm wrapped protectively around her. "Yes…..I want this all out of the way." She replied, softly.

Elliot rubbed her arm, which gave her just a bit more courage to re-tell the story.

Fin nodded as he sat in Cragen's seat, after he got up.

"Casey and I will be watching through the window, ok, Liv?" Cragen spoke as he walked out.

Olivia nodded in to Elliot's shoulder as he wiped away her silent tears.

"Alright. Let's start." Fin spoke, softly once Cragen was gone.

"Please state your name."

"Olivia Marie Benson."

"Date of Birth?"

"16th September 1967"

"What happened the day that you were raped?"

"Gianni and I had lunch with Casey but then she had to leave….so we went home. It was consensual at first."

"Ok what happened next?"

Olivia took a deep breath. Her hands were visibly shaking. Elliot could feel her whole body shake.

"I…I can't do this." She said and tried to get up to leave but Elliot held her down.

"It's alright, baby." He cooed in her ear.

Olivia sat back down and rested her head on Elliot's shoulder again. "Ok…Ok…. Gianni began to get rough. But that was alright until he…until he….No! No! I can't say it." She said and managed to get out of Elliot's grip and ran straight for the door, only for Elliot to catch her.

He loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, as they both faced the door. "Baby, settle down…. You can do this."

After about thirty seconds of silence, Olivia nodded so Elliot guided her back to the chair and Fin pressed record again on the recorder.

"Gianni flipped me over and he sodomized me. Is that what you wanted to hear?!" She yelled in anger.

Elliot rubbed her arm as she took some deep breaths and rested her head on his shoulder again.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

Fin pressed stop on the recorder. "It's alright, Liv. We understand." Fin spoke softly. "I'll leave you two alone for a minute." He said and walked out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot gently lifted Olivia in to his lap and comforted her. The both of them were total oblivious to the fact that Cragen, Casey, Fin, Munch and Chester were watching them through the two way mirror.

Cragen turned to Casey and sighed. "You can really notice the love that they share for each other."

Casey nodded. "We've got enough evidence for an arrest warrant for Gianni Orrico. Go pick him up." She said and walked out.

"Well you heard Casey go get him, you three." Cragen said.

Once the detectives left, Cragen turned back to the two way mirror to see that Olivia had fallen asleep in Elliot's arms.

"We'll get the bastard, Liv. I promise." He whispered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, had problems with my internet and then my computer. And sorry for any errors there might be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything for the show!**

* * *

After Elliot knew that Olivia was fast asleep in his arms, he carried her out of the interrogation room to find Captain Cragen standing outside of his office. 

"Let her sleep upstairs in cribs, Elliot." Cragen whispered.

Elliot nodded and Cragen helped him carry Olivia upstairs and in to cribs.

"Sleep tight, Liv." Elliot whispered as he gently laid her down on one of the beds before giving her a light kiss on the cheek and walking out, softly closing the door behind him.

As Elliot and Cragen walked downstairs, Cragen looked Elliot. "Casey told me that Olivia is pregnant."

Elliot instantly looked at Cragen and slowly nodded. "Yeah. It's Gianni's child." He said and sighed.

Cragen nodded. "Fin, John and Chester are bringing him in. I suggest that you stay away from him."

Elliot's eyes opened wide in shock and he folded his arms on his chest in anger. "What?!"

Cragen sighed. He was fully expecting the anger. "You're too personally involved, Elliot."

Elliot was about to respond when a scream came from upstairs in cribs. He ignored Cragen as he ran upstairs and in to cribs to see that Olivia was still in the mist of a nightmare.

He sat down on the bed beside her as she whimpered, tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Livvie." He spoke softly as he tried to gently shake her awake.

Olivia woke startled and looked around in fear but instantly settled down, once she noticed that Elliot was there. He was sitting beside her on the bed.

"Elliot?" She whispered.

"Yeah, Liv?" He asked as he moved a more inches closer to her.

"Hold me?" She asked in a nearly inaudiable voice.

"Of course." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her in close to his body.

Olivia was determined not to cry anymore tears. She didn't want to show anymore weakness because she thought that would be how everyone saw her as. Weak. But Olivia Benson was not weak. She was a strong female detective that kicked arse.

Elliot noticed that she wasn't crying, she just wanted to held.

"Livvie?"

"Mmmm?" Olivia replied with her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he soothed a hand down the back of her head, along her long brown hair.

"Yeah. I will be, once this is all over." She whispered, sadly in response.

The two detectives just sat on the bed in each other's embrace, in silence. It was a comfortable silence; until Captain Cragen lightly tapped on the door and walked in.

"Olivia..." He spoke softly as he walked up to the bed where Elliot and Olivia were still sitting in each other's arms.

Olivia looked up but refused to move her head from Elliot's shoulder. "Yeah?" She murmured in response.

Captain Cragen squatted down beside the bed and looked in to Olivia's chocolate brown eyes. "Gianni is in lock-up, awaiting arraignment, which is tomorrow morning at 11:30, if you want to be there."

Olivia's head shot up from Elliot's shoulder. The sudden, quick movement made her nauseous and Elliot noticed.

"Settle down, honey." He cooed in her ear as he gently pulled her down again, so her head was resting on his shoulder again.

Olivia took slow, deep breaths to control the neusea before answering Cragen. "Of course. I'll be there. I want to make sure that the bastard goes to prison." She yelled in anger.

Cragen sighed and nodded before walking out, leaving her and Elliot alone again. He had not be expecting an outburst like that from her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot could feel Olivia's whole body shake in anger, so he soothed a hand down the back of her head, through her hair in a desperate attempt to settle her down but he noticed that it wasn't helping.

"Let's go for a walk through Central Park, baby. It will help to calm you down."

Olivia nodded in agreement before getting up off of the bed with Elliot following suit.

He then took Olivia's soft, olive toned hand in his large calloused one as they walked out of cribs, through the squad room, out of the precinct.

Olivia and Elliot walked happily through Central Park, holding hands until they sat down on a bench. Olivia subconsciously put a hand on her still flat belly and smiled as she watched some children playing 'Cops and Robbers'.

Elliot noticed this and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're very happy about this baby, aren't you, Liv?"

Olivia slightly nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I am. I just wished that it was your's and not Gianni's."

Elliot gave Olivia a soft, tender kiss on her cheek.

"Just 'cos the baby isn't mine biologically, doesn't mean anything, honey. I'll still be the father."

Olivia smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up in to his crystal blue eyes. "Yeah, you're right. You'll be the father in all the ways that count."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Once Elliot was sure that all of Olivia's earlier anger had faded, he got up off the bench and took her hand in his. "Let's go home, baby."

Olivia nodded in agreement as Elliot gently pulled her up off of the wooden bench.

As they walked home from Central park, a black SUV pulled up and began to shoot at them as they drove past. Elliot knocked Olivia on the ground underneath him in a desperate attempt to save her and the baby. Luckily the people in the black SUV missed; Elliot remembered the number plate before helping Olivia up off of the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concerned as he looked her over for any obvious injuries.

Olivia put her hand on her still flat belly. "I-- I t-think so." Her voice quivered at the thought that she could have lost her baby, if it wasn't for Elliot.

"I'm still taking you to the hospital to make sure that the baby is alright, Liv." He spoke as he tried to find them a taxi.

Olivia just nodded in agreement.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

As they sat in the waiting room, Olivia began to get jumpy. "I want to go home. The baby and I are fine." She insisted as she paced around in front of Elliot.

Elliot sighed as he took her hand. "Sit, Livvie." He spoke in a soft but firm voice. As he gently pulled her down on to his lap. "You need to relax, they'll call you in soon." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder again.

"Take deep breaths, honey."

Olivia nodded and took deep breaths, like she was told to. Just as Olivia felt her body beginning to relax, a doctor walked out. She wore green scrubs and a white doctors coat. Her eyes were crystal blue and her hair was dark brown, almost black. "Olivia Benson?"

"Yes." Olivia replied as she and Elliot stood up.

"Follow me." The doctor said with a smile.

In the room, the doctor closed the door behind them. "Take a seat. I'm Dr Lisa Maccles. I see on the chart that you are eight weeks pregnant."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I am."

"What happened today?" Dr Maccles asked.

"We were walking home for Central Park when someone in a SUV began shooting at us. Elliot knocked me on to the ground to protect me and the baby. I just make to make sure that everything is alright."

Dr Maccles nodded in understanding. "Ok, I will just go get the ultrasound." She said and walked out.

She returned about five minutes later, pushing the ultrasound machine.

"Alright hop up on to the table, Miss Benson."

"Please call me Olivia." Olivia replied as she hopped up on to the bed.

"Ok, Olivia. Lift up your t-shirt to just underneath your breasts."

Olivia did as she was told as Dr Maccles started up the machine.

"This will be a bit cold." She warned Olivia before she put the gel on Olivia's belly.

Dr Maccles turned on the screen on as she put the wand on Olivia's belly.

Olivia was holding on to Elliot's hand as she silently prayed that the baby was alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise from the show!!!**

**Please read and review!!!!**

* * *

"There's the baby. See." Dr Maccles said, pointing to the greyish figure on the screen.

Olivia gently squeezed Elliot's hand as she looked up at him, smiling before looking back at Dr Maccles.

"Is it alright?" Olivia asked for comfirmation.

"It appears so." Dr Maccles replied as she turned off the machine.

"Thank you." Olivia replied as the doctor wiped the gel off of her belly.

She sat up and Elliot helped her up off of the table.

"I would like you to return for a check-up, upstairs in Materinity, in two weeks time."

Olivia nodded. "Alright."

"I'll speak to Dr Lucy McKenna and I will get her to call you with the appointment details."

"Ok. Thank you very much."

"No problem. Take care."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia and Elliot walked out of the hospital and decided to take a taxi to the precinct.

They were sitting in the back seat of the cab when Elliot put a hand on Olivia's thigh and rubbed it from her hip to her knee.

Olivia stopped staring out the window and turned to look at Elliot.

"What are you thinking, babe?" He asked and cupped Olivia's left cheek in his right hand.

She took a deep breath before answering his question. "I'm just thinking that if you hadn't been there to protect me then I could have lost the baby." She whispered and put her hand on her belly.

Elliot put his arm around her and caressed her arm. "Well I was there, Livvie and I will always be there for you and this baby. I love you, sweetie." He spoke softly and nervously.

He just hoped that he had said the right thing.

Olivia gave him a quick, tender kiss on the lips. "I love you too. And thank you for protecting me and the baby."

"Anytime, babe."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia and Elliot walked in to the precinct, hand in hand, taking the elevator up to the Special Victims Unit squad room. They found Fin and Munch sitting at their desks with their feet up, talking.

"Hey guys, is Cragen in his office?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, man. Everything alright?" Fin asked, looking from Elliot to Olivia back to Elliot.

"Not entirely." Elliot replied before guiding Olivia to Captain Cragen's office.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." Captain Cragen callled through the door.

Elliot opened the door, guiding Olivia in with his hand on the small of her back.

Captain Cragen put down his pen and looked up at his two best detectives. "What's up?"

"I think someone is after Liv, Capt."

"What happened?" Cragen asked, concerned.

"We were walking home from Central Park when somone tried to shoot us, as they drove by. I had to protect Liv by knocking her on to the ground and covering her with my own body." Elliot explained and then told him the number plate of the SUV.

Cragen nodded and sighed. "Alright, you both can sleep up in cribs for the night with uniforms gaurding all enterances to the squad room and one at the bottom of the stairs."

Elliot nodded and held on to Olivia's hand. "Thanks, Capt."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Everyone had left the squad room, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone, besides the uniformed officers watching the place.

Olivia felt safe and warm as she lay in Elliot's arms. She was facing him and smiling up at him.

He looked down at her and returned the smile. "Are you alright, hun?"

Olivia nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

Elliot's hand moved to her left breast and he began to caress it until she slightly winced and moved away his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

"Sorry, babe. They just hurt right now." She whispered and then yawned.

Elliot kissed her forehead. "Sorry, baby. Get some sleep. I'm right here and I'm not leaving your side."

Olivia snuggled closer in to his warm body. There wasn't much room on the bed but Olivia wouldn't be able to sleep if she couldn't feel Elliot beside her, keeping her safe. She didn't want anything bad to happen to the baby.

"Night, El." She mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Elliot soothed her hair back and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Night, Liv."

He kept a watchful eye over her but must've fallen asleep some time during the night because the next thing he knew, he was woken by a quick, sudden movement from beside him. Elliot opened his eyes just in time to see Olivia rushing off to the bathroom for her first bout of morning sickness of the day.

Just as he got up off of the bed, Captain Cragen walked in and noticed that Olivia was missing.

"Where's Liv?"

"Bathroom, morning sickness. I got to go help her."

Cragen nodded in understanding. "Well when she feels up to it, I need to see the two of you in my office."

"Ok." Elliot replied before rushing off to the bathroom.

He was surprised to find her in the shower, so he got undressed and climbed in behind her.

"Morning, baby. I thought that you were sick."

Olivia turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Morning, honey. I thought that I was as well but I got to the bathroom and nothing came up."

"Up for a quickie?" He asked after he noticed his erection.

Olivia nodded, so Elliot spread Olivia's leg wider as he squatted down,

Olivia moaned as he began to lick her folds before sliding a finger in to her core.

"More." Olivia moaned.

Elliot obeyed by sliding in a second finger in and began to thrust them in and out of her, slowly increasing the pace.

As Olivia neared her orgasm, her knees began to feel weak, so she put her hands on the wall to keep balance. As she felt the pressure building up, she put her left hand in to her mouth and bit down on to it, when she reached her climax, to muffled the sound of her pleasure scream.

Elliot stood up again as he licked her juices off of his fingers and saw her bleeding hand.

"You alright, babe?"

"Yeah." She whispered before jumping on to him.

Elliot held her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ready?" He asked for confirmation.

Instead of answering, Olivia reached down in between their naked bodies and guided his erect member in to her wet and ready core, earning a moan from the both of them, in between their kisses.

As they got underway, Elliot began to pick up his pace as they continued kissing. The both of them were so close to their orgasms when Elliot heard voices entering the room, so he stopped thrusting.

"Hey!" Olivia protested and moved her hips.

"Shh, honey. People are coming in."

"So you think that they are doing it in the shower?" Chester said to Fin.

"Oh yeah, man." He replied and laughed. "Hurry up in there, you two before the Captain gets angry."

He and Chester laughed as they walked out.

Elliot looked back at Olivia. She was blushing.

"Let's hurry up and finish." She whispered.

Elliot nodded and began thrusting again.

When they finally reached their orgasms, they got out of the shower before drying themselves off with a towel and got dressed in their clothes.

They walked down the stairs and in to Captain Cragen's office, pretending nothing had happened.

Cragen was pissed off. "Please don't tell me that the two of you were having sex up there."

Olivia blushed and went to walk out of the office but Elliot gently took a hold of her hand and gently pulled her in to his arms.

"Yes we did, so what?" Elliot replied, strongly.

"IAB will have a fun filled day with this case. Two partners having sex together in the workplace. What the hell were you two thinking?"

Olivia re-found her strength. "Who the hell cares?! I'll be off of field work in a couple months and on desk duty until I go on maternity leave in about six months. So who gives a shit?! I'm going home."

Elliot had to hold back his laughter, as he looked at the shocked expression on Captain Cragen's face. "Come on, Livvie." He said as he and Olivia walked out, ignoring Cragen's calls for them to come back.

He hadn't had the chance to tell them what he was planning on telling them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The more reviews that I get the quicker I will update since I have the next 2 chapters written already. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show.**

* * *

Olivia and Elliot got ready to go down to the court house for the arraignment. Olivia dressed in black pants and a dark blue blouse with black boots and her hair was brushed back neatly. Elliot was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white shirt with black and white running shoes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot held Olivia's hand as they walked in to the court room. The arraignment had already started and the only avaliable place to sit was in the front row behind Gianni.

Olivia lasted til near the end with Elliot by her side; only until Gianni turned around to Olivia with a big smirk on his face.

"You know you love me, Olivia. I forgive you for this and when I get out we will be a family."

That was all it took; Olivia lunged at him, wrapping her hands around his neck and choking him. Elliot tried to pry her hands away from Gianni's neck.

"Let go, baby. He's not worth it." He begged her before finally prying her hands away.

"Sorry." She whispered as she leaned against Elliot's body.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Elliot Stabler. When you broke her heart, she came to me." He called out as he was escorted out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Later that night at around 9:30, Elliot was sitting on the couch watching a late night talk show as Olivia slept with her head resting on his thigh, like it was a pillow.

He was stroking her hair back when the phone began to ring. Elliot picked it up before it woke Olivia.

"Hello?" He answered quietly.

"Hey Elliot, it's Casey. Why are you whispering?"

"Liv's asleep."

"Oh ok. Well Gianni has been remanded in custody without bail awaiting trial." She informed him.

"Thanks Case."

"No problem. Give Liv my love. Bye."

"Will do. Bye." Elliot hung up the phone and looked down at Olivia.

She looked so peaceful with one hand under her head on Elliot's thigh and the other hand was resting comfortably on her still flat belly.

He smiled and gently shook her awake. "Baby, wake up."

"Why?" She mumbled sleepily.

Elliot lightly laughed as he turned off the TV.

"Alright I will carry you to bed."

"Mm-hm." Was the only answer that she provided.

Elliot gently lifted her head up as he got up off the couch and gently laid her head back down before scooping her up off the couch.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to bed. She then unwrapped her arms as he gently placed her down on the bed.

"Stay." She whispered, sleepily.

"Of course, baby. I've just got to make sure the house is all locked up."

"Ok." She mumbled.

Elliot checked the whole house before going back to bed to find Olivia fast asleep, curled up on her side, facing away from the door.

Elliot slipped out of his jeans and shirt, just leaving his boxer briefs on before climbing in to bed behind her.

He wrapped an arm around her abdomen, placing his hand on her belly.

"Night Livvie." He whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek before laying down properly and drifting off to sleep.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot woke sometime later from a loud smashing noise from downstairs. He looked at the alarm clock. It clearly read 4:21am. Olivia had woke startled as well. She was sitting up trying to settle down her breathing.

"It's alright. Stay in here and lock the door behind me." He whispered and got up, grabbing his gun from the bedside drawer.

Olivia got up and followed him to the door, locking it behind him like she was told to.

Elliot walked downstairs with gun ready. He saw the living room window was broken with a brick. Paper was wrapped around it but Elliot continued to check the whole house for any signs of an intruder before going back upstairs to Olivia. He knocked on the bedroom door.

"Baby, it's just me." He said and seconds later the door opened.

"What happened?"

"Someone threw a brick through the living room window with a piece of paper wrapped around it. I'm calling CSU."

Olivia was shaking. Someone was after her.; normally she could handle it but this time she couldn't. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her unborn child.

While Elliot was on the phone to CSU, Olivia was shaking so bad that a wave of nausea ran through her stomach. She got up and rushed in to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot saw Olivia rush off to the bathroom and he knew that it was probably morning sickness. He finished on the phone before walking in to the bathroom to find Olivia curled up against the bathtub with her knees up to her chest.

"Are you alright, baby?" He asked as he flushed the toilet for her since she had already been sick while he was on the phone.

She slowly shook her head so Elliot sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

Olivia rested her head on his chest as he rubbed her arm.

"Why does someone have to be after me now? I'm pregnant for heaven sakes. I have to protect my unborn child as well as myself." She whispered.

Her voice was a mixture of anger and fear.

"I don't know, baby. I just don't know. Come on you need to rest and I'll deal with everything." He said and got up.

"No I can help." She insisted as Elliot gave her a hand up.

Elliot cupped her face in his hands and looked in to her chocolate brown eyes. "Honey, you're pregnant, you need to take care of yourself. If not for you then for the baby." He spoke softly in an attempt to convince her.

Olivia nodded and Elliot let go of her face before guiding her back to bed.

He tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek, just in time to hear CSU knock on the door. "Love you." He said as he walked to the door.

"Love you too." She replied tiredly before going to sleep.

Elliot softly closed the bedroom door behind him before walking downstairs and answering the door.

The CSU men walked in and began work. Elliot was about to close the door when Captain Cragen walked up.

"Come in, Capt."

Cragen walked in and Elliot shut the door behind him.

"Where's Liv?"

"Sleeping." He said and pointed upstairs. "Did someone call you?"

Cragen nodded. "Yes and I wanted to apologise to you and Olivia about yesterday morning but you know that IAB has to be involved."

Elliot sighed and nodded. "I know."

"Detective Stabler." A short Spanish man said as he walked over to Elliot and Cragen with the now opened note in his hand. "You need to read this."

Elliot nodded and read it before dropping it and running upstairs to Olivia.

She woke startled when she heard the bedroom door opened aburptly.

"What? What's wrong?"

Elliot wrapped his arms around her. "We've got to get out of here."

Olivia nodded.

As they each packed a suitcase, Captain Cragen was downstairs reading the note.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is for the people who are reviewing this story, thanks for taking an extra few seconds to review, you keep me writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show!**

* * *

The note was done with letters cut out of magazines and pasted on to the paper forming the words.

It read:

'Watch yourself Detective Benson. We are after you and we won't quit til your dead including the unborn child in your womb. We know Gianni is the father.'

Elliot and Olivia came downstairs. Elliot was carrying both suitcases despite Olivia's protests that she could carry her own.

"Alright, I see that you're both ready. I'm driving you down to the precinct and we will sort out accomodation til the prep is caught." Cragen informed them.

Both detectives nodded and followed Cragen out, leaving the Crime Scene Unit do their jobs.

Olivia and Elliot sat together in the backseat of Cragen's car as Cragen drove them to the precinct. Elliot looked beside him at Olivia. She was gritting her teeth in anger.

"It's going to be alright, baby." Elliot cooed in her ear as he rubbed her arm.

"Why I am letting him win?" She asked in an almost inaudible voice.

Elliot put his arm around her, gently pulling her in close. "You aren't letting him win. You're just protecting yourself and the baby." Elliot whispered and put a hand on her belly, gently rubbing it.

Olivia looked in to his blue eyes as she put her hand on top of his on her belly and nodded.

Cragen turned around at sudden silence when he stopped at a red light. He saw Olivia resting her head on Elliot's shoulder and her hand over Elliot's hand, on her belly.

"Everything alright back there?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. Liv's just tired."

Cragen nodded and turned back to the road in front. "Liv, you can sleep up in cribs for a while as we sort out accomodation for the both of you." Cragen said as he drove.

"No, I'll be fine." She tried to protest.

"Livvie..." Elliot spoke softly but firmly.

"Ok, ok. I'll get some sleep up in cribs." She replied in defeat.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

As soon as they entered the squad room, Elliot guided Olivia upstairs in to cribs as Cragen walked in to his office to talk to a couple of federal agents.

Elliot helped Olivia on to a bed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said angrily and turned over, away from him.

He sighed. She usually did that when she really wanted him to stay but didn't want to admit it. Elliot had come to learn that.

He got on to the bed with her and she turned over, snuggling in to him and rested her head on his abdomen.

"Get some more sleep, babe." He whispered as he brushed back some stray from her face.

After about twenty minutes of sitting in silence and watching Olivia sleeping, Cragen tip-toed in to the room and squatted down beside the bed.

"The feds are going to drive you and Liv up to a secluded house in the woods and have uniforms guarding the house." He whispered, so he didn't wake Olivia.

Elliot nodded. "Right now?"

"Not yet. I convinced them to let Olivia get some more sleep first. I've told them that she is pregnant so they're aware."

Elliot nodded again. "Thank you."

"We'll get this guy as quick as we can." Cragen said and stood up.

"I know you will."

Cragen nodded and tip-toed out of the room.

Elliot looked down at Olivia and thought that she was waking up but she only sighed and moved a bit.

Olivia eventually woke about an hour later. She was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong, Livvie?" Elliot asked in concern as he rubbed her arm.

"Just a bad dream." She admitted in a whisper.

"It's alright, baby. We have to leave soon. The feds are waiting for us."

Olivia slowly shook her head and sighed. "I don't want to go. I want to go home." She whispered in anger.

"I know, baby, but we have to go." He spoke softly.

"I know." She sighed in defeat.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot and Olivia were ushered out the back of the building in to a black SUV with the standard issue silver rims and black tinted windows.

The two detectives sat in the backseat as they were driven to the secluded house. Elliot looked over at Olivia. She was just sitting there staring out the window at the quickly passing scenery.

"Livvie." He whispered hoping to attract her attention but she didn't even flinch. "Liv." He spoke a little louder.

"Leave me alone, Elliot." She replied emotionlessly without even turning around to look at him.

Elliot sighed. Olivia was in a foul mood but he couldn't blame her. The father of her unborn child was currently in lock-up until the trial and most probably going to prison but someone linked to him was trying to kill her and her child.

Pregnancy was supposed to be a happy time but for Olivia, she hadn't been given much of a chance to enjoy it so far.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

They finally arrived at the secluded house after driving for about two and a half hours. Elliot looked over at Olivia to find her asleep so he gently shook her awake.

"I don't feel so good." She mumbled groggy.

"I'll carry you inside, honey." He whispered before getting out of the SUV.

He walked around to her side and opened up the door.

"Unbuckle your seatbelt, hon." He spoke softly.

Olivia unbuckled the seatbelt and Elliot scooped her up, carrying her in to the house.

"What's wrong with her?" Agent Ceagan asked.

"Well she's eight weeks pregnant, suffers morning sickness and was just in a SUV for two and a half hours straight. What do you think is wrong with her?" Elliot asked angrily before walking off to find a bed for Olivia to sleep on.

Elliot finally found the master bedroom. It was painted a creamy white colour. The king sized bed was set in the far centre of the room with a bedside table and a lamp on each side of the bed. A chest of drawers was in the middle left of the room beside a door which led to an adjoining bathroom and a closet was set in the middle right of the room.

He gently placed Olivia on the top of the satin, emerald green coloured comforter with her head resting on the emerald coloured pillows.

"Stay." Olivia begged in a groggy whisper.

Elliot had never heard her beg like that before and it worried him.

He sat on the bed beside her and she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his abdomen, refusing to open up her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"No." She mumbled.

Elliot rubbed her back. "What's troubling you, baby? Please talk to me." He spoke softly to her.

Olivia took a deep breath. "I have a pounding headache, I feel nauseous and dizzy." She admitted in a nearly inaudible whisper.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot was about to get up to get an agent but one walked in to see if there were any problems.

"Is everything alright in here?" Agent Ceagen asked.

Elliot shook his head. "We need to get Olivia to a hospital."

"What's wrong?" The agent asked concerned.

Agent Ceagan was a father of two and saw how diffcult his wife's first pregnancy was on her.

"She's got a pounding headache, feeling nauseous and dizzy."

Agent Ceagan nodded. "Ok, let's go."

Elliot looked down at Olivia. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah."

Elliot got up once Olivia had sat up.

He walked around to her side of the bed as she got up. Olivia managed to take about four steps before her legs got wobbly. Elliot noticed and caught her just in time before she had a rude awakening with the creamy coloured carpeted floor.

Olivia grumbled in frustration.

"It's alright, Liv."

"No, it's not." She replied in anger.

Elliot picked her up and carried her out of the house.

"Put me down, Elliot." She protested half-heartedly.

She knew that Elliot wouldn't let her down and walk by herself so she just wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed quiet.

He placed her in the back seat of the SUV and got in himself, letting Olivia rest her head on his lap as Agents Ceagan and Fanning drove them to the nearest hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I have chapters 12, 13 and 14 already written! Please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the show!**

* * *

Olivia was admitted up in Maternity and was put on a pulse ox monitor, a blood pressure monitor and a fetal monitor was strapped to her still flat belly. She was also on IV fluids.

A short blonde haired, blue eyed female nurse walked in. "I'm going to take some blood to run some tests, just to be extra cautious. We called Marcy General and they informed us of what happened."

Olivia nodded. "What tests?" She asked curiously as she held on to Elliot's hand, tightly.

"Chem-7 which looks at things like sodium levels, dehydration and kidney problems, so we know how to treat you with IV fluids; and a blood gas to test the oxygen level in your blood." The nurse explained the best she could to settle Olivia's nerves. "Are you afraid of needles?" She asked when she saw Olivia flinch as the needle's long silver point shined in the light.

Olivia nodded and looked away.

Elliot never knew that she was afraid of needles. "It's alright, baby. Just look at me and squeeze my hand, if you need to." He cooed in her ear.

The nurse took the blood and looked at Olivia's monitor, checking her blood pressure and recording it. "Your blood pressure is still pretty high, Olivia. It's 150/97. I'm going to get Dr Moore."

Olivia nodded before curling up on her side, facing Elliot as the nurse walked out.

As Elliot sat in the seat beside the bed, he brushed some stray hair from her face. "Everything will be alright, baby." He whispered.

Olivia sighed as she looked in to his blue eyes. "Don't make promises that you can't keep, El." She whispered miserably.

Elliot caressed Olivia's cheek with his thumb. "Think positively, babe."

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes until Dr Moore walked in to the room. She was five foot nine with light brown hair and green eyes. "I've got your test results, Olivia."

Olivia opened her eyes in an instant. "What's wrong with me?"

"Olivia, you need to relax more. It was an overload of stress that made you sick. You need to be in a stress free environment for the rest of your pregnancy other it could lead to miscarriage and later on, it could lead to pre-mature labour."

"I'll make sure that she stays stress free." Elliot replied as he caressed Olivia's cheek with his thumb again.

Dr Moore smiled. "You're a very lucky woman to have a man like this, Olivia."

Olivia smiled and nodded. "I know. Can I go home now?"

Dr Moore sighed. "I would like to keep you in overnight for observation."

"But you said that the baby and I were fine." Olivia insisted.

"I know but I would still like to keep you in overnight."

"But we're fine." Olivia tried to protest.

"Livvie." Elliot said softly but firmly as he held her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"But we're fine, El." She protested softly, knowing that she was losing the fight.

"I know, Livvie. They just to make sure so please just stay for the night." He pleaded with her.

"Only if you stay with me." She spoke in a whisper.

Elliot cupped her left cheek in his right hand. "Of course, Liv. I'm not going anywhere."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

When Olivia was released from the hospital the next morning, the federal agents drove her and Elliot back to the secluded house.

"How long are we going to be staying here?! I want to go back to Manhattan!" Olivia yelled in anger at the second agent, Agent Fanning.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist in an attempt to get her to calm down for the baby's sake but she shruggled against him. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"Think about the baby, Liv." He whispered in her ear.

Olivia's anger faded and she stopped fighting before turning to face Elliot. She just stared in to his baby blue eyes and he stared back in to her chocolate brown eyes. "It's ok, Liv. Let's go for a walk to help you to calm down completely."

Olivia nodded in agreement before walking out with Elliot. They were followed by uniformed officers at a safe distance, giving them privacy but they were close enough to get to them, if needed.

"Do the jerks have to follow us?" Olivia asked, looking straight ahead.

Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah they do, baby."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot and Olivia walked around for about forty-five minutes, just enjoying the peace and quiet and each other's embrace before deciding to go back to the house.

They walked in to the house to find that the agents had left, leaving only four uniformed officers there with them.

"You two need to stay inside the house." Officer Williams said. He had thirty years experience on the force.

Elliot nodded. "Just stay away from the bedroom."

"Fine." Officer Williams replied and walked away.

Elliot took Olivia's hand in his and they walked in to the bedroom, locking the door behind them.

Elliot began kissing Olivia's neck.

"Mmm...El." She moaned before Elliot gently laid her down on the bed, underneath him.

Within minutes they were both completely naked.

"I want you in me now." She whispered.

Elliot kissed her on the lips as he entered her, slowly and gently.

He thrust in and out slowly before increasing his pace as they continued kissing.

"You feel so good, baby." He panted in her ear.

"Harder...Faster." She moaned.

Elliot increased his speed even more and felt Olivia's inner walls clench around him.

"Cum for me, baby." Elliot panted, looking in to her chocolate brown eyes.

"Not until you do." She said and closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, baby and cum for me." Elliot said as he pounded in to her hard and fast.

Olivia opened her eyes just mere seconds before she orgasmed, hard.

Seconds later, Elliot followed suit and spilling his seed deep inside of her.

He slid out of her and laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

She rested her head on his chest and looked up in to his baby blue eyes. "Now that is what you call making love." She said smiling.

Elliot leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "It sure is." He replied with a smile.

Olivia looked down at her still flat belly and rested a hand on it. "I can't wait to meet this child. It's so tiny right now."

Elliot put his hand on top of Olivia's, on her belly. "I can't wait either and it's growing at an amazing rate, sweetie. You will start showing before you know it."

Olivia smiled, looking in to Elliot's eyes. "I can't wait to feel the first kick." She said and yawned.

Elliot stroked her hair back and caressed her cheek. "Take a nap, honey. I'll be right here."

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back and kissed her head.

Minutes later, Olivia's light snoring could be heard and Elliot knew that she was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no matter how much I beg. But please read and review anyway.**

* * *

12 weeks later.

Olivia's 20th week of pregnancy.

Gianni had been sentenced to ten years with a chance of parole after seven. Elliot and Olivia were still living in the house in the woods with four uniformed officers, since the guy, who had been identified as Gianni's older brother, Antonio hadn't been caught yet.

Olivia had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in just black panties and a bra in front of the mirror, sideways. She was looking in to the mirror and rubbing her baby bump. She loved her baby bump.

Elliot walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her abdomen, resting his hands on her belly.

"Well the baby is awake." He said with a laugh when he felt the baby kick the palm of his hand from within Olivia's womb.

"I was thinking of the name Claire, if it is a girl."

"Yeah, that's a very nice name, babe." Elliot replied with a smile.

"I better get dressed because I feel like going for a walk."

Elliot let go of her and she got dressed in loose black maternity pants, a long purple maternity t-shirts and slipped on a pair of black slip-on shoes before she and Elliot walked out of the house with two uniformed officers following close behind at a safe distance.

They were just outside near a police car when a gun shot was heard, followed by a bullet fly past Olivia's head and in to the living room window.

Elliot opened the back right passenger door of the car and pushed Olivia in to protect her and the baby. He got in behind her as the two uniformed officers jumped in to the front before Officer Williams sped off.

Olivia began to cry in to Elliot's shoulder as her hands were on her baby bump, gently stroking it while the baby moved around actively inside. "Why? Why?" She cried.

"Why what, baby?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"Why did he have to find us?" She asked in a whisper.

Elliot kissed her gently on the forehead. "I don't know, baby. I don't know."

Officer Williams drove Olivia and Elliot to the closest precinct where Olivia practically jumped out of the car and ran inside to find a bathroom. After she had finished in the bathroom she walked out to find Elliot waiting outside the door.

"They're taking us somewhere else, babe." He explained as he took her soft, olive toned hand in his large calloused one.

"No. I've had enough. I want to go back to Manhattan." She complained as they walked.

Elliot stopped walked and gently turned Olivia around to face him before cupping her face in his hands. "Baby, we have to hide until his guy is caught." He put a gentle hand on her swollen abdomen before speaking again. "You want to keep the baby safe, don't you?" He spoke as he rubbed her belly and looked in to her chocolate brown eyes.

Olivia looked down at her belly for a moment and then back in to Elliot's baby blue eyes. "Yeah, of course I do." She whispered in defeat.

"Well we've got to go then." Elliot said and let go of her face.

"Ok." She whispered as Elliot took her hand in his.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Once again Elliot and Olivia found themselves in the back of a black FBI SUV with the standard issue silver rims and black tinted windows.

About forty minutes in to the drive, Olivia looked up at Agent Ceagan driving.

"Where are we going?"

Ceagan looked at Olivia in the rearview mirror for a second to see her wrapped in Elliot's arms with one of her hands on her belly. Elliot also had a hand on her belly, right beside her hand.

"You'll have to wait and see, Olivia."

"How long until we get there?" She asked quickly.

"Why?"

"I really need to use a bathroom."

"Ok. There's a Burger King right here." He said and pulled in to the parking lot.

Elliot and Olivia got out and walked hand in hand in to the fast food restaurant, where Elliot stood guard outside the restroom.

He was trying to work out why she was taking so long but then he heard her being sick so he walked in.

"Are you alright, Livvie?" He asked concerned.

Seconds later he heard a toilet flush and then the stall door opened, revealing a pale looking Olivia. "Yeah, I"ll be fine when we get to this new house." She replied and then rinsed her mouth out.

"Come on, babe. We better go."

Olivia nodded and took Elliot's hand.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot and Olivia got back in to the SUV.

"What took so long?" Agent Ceagan asked.

"Olivia was sick, alright?" Elliot replied in slight anger as Olivia rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh ok." was the only response Agent Ceagan gave as he began to drive off.

After thirty minutes, Elliot looked down at Olivia. She had fallen asleep on his chest. He noticed that she was still looking a little pale so he let her sleep for the last twenty minutes of the drive but he had to wake her when they arrived at their destination. It was a three bedroom cottage in a small country town.

"Wake up, baby. We're here." He spoke softly as he gently shook her awake.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Are you alright?" He asked, noticing at her still pale skin and her slow movements.

"The baby doesn't like long car rides." She whispered before practically jumping out of the car and leaning over to be sick.

As Elliot rubbed her back, Agent Ceagan loooked at Agent Fanning. "Call a doctor to come here to look at Olivia."

"Why?"

"Well she's pregnant and looks very ill. We need to make sure that the baby is alright. But all in all, call one because I said so." Agent Ceagan said, pulling experience on the younger agent.

Agent Fanning nodded and grabbed out his cell phone, calling a doctor for Olivia.

When Olivia had finished being throwing up, she fainted. She just fell back limp in to Elliot's arms.

"Shit." Elliot muttered and Agent Ceagan rushed over.

Elliot nodded as he scooped Olivia up, carrying her inside to the main bedroom as Agent Ceagan opened up doors for him.

He gently placed her on the pale blue comforter before getting on the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her and making sure that her head was resting on his abdomen.

Olivia woke and looked up at him in confusion.

"What happened?"

"You fainted after being sick, baby." He spoke softly as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Olivia instantly put her hand on her belly. "Is the baby alright?" She asked and then laughed.

"What?" Elliot asked confused.

"The baby kicked. I think it was trying to tell me that it is ok."

Elliot smiled. "The doctor should be here any minute, just to make sure."

Olivia nodded and seconds later, the bedroom door opened, revealing an older male doctor with grey hair and glasses. Agent Ceagan walked in behind him.

"Hello Olivia, I'm Dr Kingston. I understand that you are twenty weeks pregnant."

Olivia nodded.

"Ok roll on to your back and I'll use my portable sonogram to see how the bub is doing."

Olivia rolled on to her back as instructed and lifted her t-shirt to just under her breasts.

"Have you found out the sex?" Dr Kingston asked as he ran the wand over Olivia's belly.

"No, we want a surprise."

Dr Kingston smiled which got Olivia curious.

"What? What is it?"

"You said that you wanted a surprise." He laughed.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Just tell me that my baby is alright."

"Looks perfectly healthy and happy. A very good size for twenty weeks." He said and turned the machine off before wiping the gel off Olivia's belly.

"Thank heavens." Olivia said as she fixed her t-shirt.

"I'm just going to take your blood pressure now." He said and pushed up her t-shirt sleeve before putting the blood pressure cuff on her arm.

"Yep. High blood pressure. Olivia, your BP is 157/98. You need to relax and no more long car rides. I suggest you stay here until this child is born otherwise you could go in to pre-term labour."

Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled as she ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I guess we'll be living here for about twenty weeks." She whispered sadly and closed her eyes.

Elliot shooed Agent Ceagan and Doctor Kingston out of the bedroom before he wrapped his arms around Olivia and gently pulled her in close.

She rested her head on his abdomen but refused to open her eyes.

Elliot rubbed her baby bump gently and received a kick in return.

"Liv, it's going to be alright. But just rest for now, ok?" He said and smiled as he kept his hand on Olivia's belly as the baby actively moved around inside her uterus.

"I would be able to if you didn't keep encouraging the baby to move, El." She said with a smile.

Elliot must have missed the smile on her face because he took his hand off her belly. "Sorry."

Olivia didn't say anything, she just grabbed his hand and put it back on her belly, holding it there with her own hand as she drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who are reviewing and to Dramawitsvu17, you are the best. Warning: smutty chapter ahead! HAHA! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the show.**

* * *

Another eight weeks flew by without incident; Olivia was now twenty-eight weeks in to her pregnancy and hadn't had anymore scares. She had finally been given the chance to enjoy her pregnancy. When Olivia and Elliot would sit on the couch at night watching TV, they both would have their hands on her belly, feeling the baby move as they talked to it. They still didn't know the sex because Olivia had her heart set on wanting a surprise.

Olivia woke one morning feeling very 'hungry'. She looked beside her and noticed Elliot lying there awake, watching her.

"I want you so bad right now." She mumbled.

"I want you too, babe." He said with a smile and moved the comforter to show her that he has an erection.

They had both slept naked after having sex the night before.

Olivia straddled him, with Elliot giving her a hand up and guided his bulging member in to her already wet and ready core.

Elliot was amazed at how 'sex-hungry' she was. Seven months pregnant and an animal in the sack.

"Ahh! Yeah! Yes!" Olivia moaned so loud as she rode Elliot.

Both of her hands were holding the bed head so she could keep her balance. She let go and Elliot gently flipped them over so he was on top. Both of his hands were on the bed, either side of Olivia as he pumped in and out of her until she eventually exploded in to her orgasm only seconds before Elliot.

He slid out of her and laid down beside her as they both got their breathing under control.

"Wow Livvie." Elliot said with a smile as he got his breathing under control.

"There's more to come, El." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"In the shower?" He asked.

Olivia nodded and was about to get up when the phone rang. She reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Liv, it's Casey."_

"Oh my God, Case. How are you?" Olivia asked. She was excited to hear her best friend's voice.

"_I'm good. How are you and the baby?"_

"We're good. El and I have already picked some names."

"_Oh yeah, let's hear them."_

"If it's a girl: Laila Claire and if it's a boy: Dylan James."

"_Aww what sweet names. Who's last name is the baby getting?"_

"Mine so far. Elliot understands and respects it. He wants to adopt the baby when it's born." Olivia spoke happily.

"_That's great, Liv. Anyway I ran to let you know that we have caught Gianni's brother Antonio. He was sentenced to twenty-five to life, since he had other outstanding warrants."_ Casey explained.

"What for?" She asked curiously.

"_Armed robbery, rape, attempted murder, assault."_

Olivia sighed. "Ok. Thanks Case."

"_So When are you coming home?"_

"Not until after the baby is born." She replied as she rubbed her big belly.

"_Why?"_ Casey asked confused.

"Because I could go in to pre-term labour, if I travel too much. I've already had two scares where I was rushed to hospital for one." She explained to the red haired ADA.

"_Oh ok. I'll come visit you next week then, if I can and we can have a ladies' day out, like old times, just minus the alcohol."_

Olivia laughed. "Nope, no alcohol for me."

"_I've got to go, Liv. I'm due in court soon."_

"_Of course, Case. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

Olivia hung up the phone and saw Elliot walking in to the bathroom.

"Coming in, babe?" He called out.

Olivia slowly got up off the bed and walked in to the bathroom just as Elliot jumped in to the warm shower. She got in and stood in front of him, facing him.

Olivia kneeled down in front of him before taking his already erect member in to her mouth, as she pleasured him, Elliot ran his hand through her hand and moaned until he eventually exploded in to her mouth.

Elliot gave her a hand back up before he went down on her. He slid two fingers in to her wet core and thrust them in and out, continually increasing his pace as his thumb played with her clit.

"Ahh! Yes!" She moaned as she leaned against the wall. When she finally reached her orgasm, Elliot stood again as he licked her juices off his fingers and laughed.

"What?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Your juices, it tastes different...sweet, I guess." He said as sat down on the floor in a half reclinced position.

Olivia laughed and shook her head before sitting on the shower floor with Elliot's help before staddling him.

Elliot guided his shaft in to her.

"Mmm." Olivia moaned as she rode him for the second time that morning.

"You feel so good, Livvie." He panted, causing her to move faster.

They were so close to their orgasms when Olivia stopped aburptly.

"What's wrong, babe?" Elliot asked confused.

Olivia didn't say anything, she just grabbed his hand and placed his hand and placed it on her swollen abdomen, where the baby was kicking.

"Wow. Baby likes Mommy's exercise." Elliot joked.

"Yep and so does Mommy." She said and began riding him again.

Elliot kept his hand on Olivia's belly, even when they both exploded in to their orgasms. He laughed at the baby's vigorious movements afterwards.

"Wow. I think I'm going to enjoy this month." Elliot joked.

"Why? Just because I'm extra horny?" Olivia joked back as she got off him before getting up and beginning to wash herself.

"Maybe." Elliot reploed as he got up.

"I'm going to go for a swim soon. You want to come?" Olivia spoke as she washed herself.

"Sure."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked in to the bedroom in a big, fluffy pink towel and walked over to the chest of drawers, where she grabbed out her chocolate brown two piece swim suit and a pair of pink board shorts before getting dressed in them.

Elliot walked in to the bedroom just as Olivia was finished putting a pair of pants, a t-shirt, a bra, a pair of panties and a towel in a bag. She then sat down on the bed and watched Elliot get dressed in swim shorts before putting a pair of pants and a t-shirt over them.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he helped Olivia up off the bed.

"Yep."

At the local pool, Elliot swam a couple of laps before stopping and watching Olivia. She swam pretty fast, lap after lap until she needed a rest. She just stood against the side of the pool and Elliot swam over to her.

"Wow, Liv. You should be a professional swimmer." He said ans wrapped his arms around her. Her big belly perventing him from getting any closer.

Olivia shrugged. "I prefer to swim to have fun or to relax. It also calms the baby. It's sleeping right now."

"You ready to get out now?"

Olivia nodded and let Elliot guide her out of the pool.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia had a shower and got changed in the women's changeroom as Elliot did the same in the men's changeroom before they met up again just outside.

"Come on, baby. Let's go home." Elliot said as he guided Olivia to the car.

They had grown accustom to calling the house they were staying in 'home', plus they were beginning to like the small country town. Olivia and Elliot had made a few friends. Two couple with young children and a police officer at the local precinct, who gave Elliot a job.

The two couple were Bethany and Greg Conwell, who had a four year old daughter, named Sarah and a one year old son, named Jackson.

The other couple were Mike and Amy-Lyn Weaver, who had a six month old daughter named Caitlyn."

Elliot pulled up in the driveway and they both saw an unfamiliar car parked there. It was a silver SUV.

"Who is that?" Olivia asked nervously as she rubbed her baby belly.

"I don't know." Elliot replied and pulled over beside the SUV.

Olivia gasped in shock and happiness when she saw who stepped out of the car. It was Alexandra Cabot.

"Oh my God, it's Alex." She spoke happily as she unbuckled seat belt.

She opened the door and slowly got out of the car. "Alex!"

"Liv!" Alex rushed over and gave her a hug, being gentle not to hit her belly. "Wow, you're getting big."

Olivia looked down and nodded.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Liv. I have someone I would like you to meet." She said and took Olivia's hand, leading her to the back passenger door of the SUV. Alex opened it, revealing a three year old boy, sitting in a blue child seat.

"Wow. Who is this, Alex?"

"This is my son, Ethan. Baby, say hi to 'Auntie' Liv."

"Hi Auntie Liv." He spoke cheerfully, waving his little hand.

Olivia waved back. "Hi Ethan."

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to Olivia's big baby bump.

Olivia put her hand on her belly. "My baby is in here." She said, not really sure how to explain it to a toddler.

Alex unbuckled Ethan's child seat and picked him up.

"You want to come in?"

"Sure." Alex replied and followed Olivia in to the house, carrying Ethan on her hip.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is taking an extra few seconds to review, it means alot. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg, I don't own anything!**

* * *

Alex and Olivia were sitting on the couch, watching TV while Elliot and little Ethan were out in the backyard, playing with a football.

Ethan had the football and was running as fast as his little three year old legs would take him.

Elliot was chasing him in a medium paced walk. "You're too quick. Come back, Ethan."

Ethan was laughing as he continued to run. "Catch me. Catch me, Uncle El."

Back in the house, in the living room. Olivia was half lying on the couch with her feet behind her as Alex sat at her feet.

"So how did you find me, Alex?" Olivia asked softly and curiously.

"The feds told me since I really wanted to see you. I had to promise I wouldn't tell anybody. So do you know the sex of the baby?"

Olivia reached over to the coffee table and grabbed her glass of orange juice and shook her head before taking the sip. "No, I decided that I want to be surprised."

"Elliot must be proud of another child."

Olivia looked away and put her glass back on the table. "He's not the father." She mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you, Liv. What did you say?"

Olivia turned back to Alex with unshed tears in her chocolate brown eyes. "Elliot isn't the father of my child. My ex-boyfriend is, well actually ex-fiance. He raped me and Elliot saved me. I was already pregnant at the time, I just didn't know it then." Olivia explained softly, keeping her tears at bay.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Liv." Alex apologized softly as she leaned forward and wiped away Olivia's tears, which had fallen.

Olivia slowly shook her head and sniffled. "It's alright, Alex. You didn't know, only Elliot and Casey do."

Alex wrapped her arms around her best friend and gave her a hug.

Elliot walked in with Ethan to see Olivia crying on Alex's shoulder.

"Alex, what the hell did you say to upset her?" He asked as he kneeled down beside the couch, next to Olivia. "Come here, baby."

Olivia moved from Alex's grip in to Elliot's arms.

"Elliot, I didn't mean to upset her."

"She's right, El." Olivia whispered as she rested her head on Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot rubbed Olivia's back and looked at Alex. "It's alright, Alex."

"Mommy." Ethan said and yawned as he walked over to his mother.

"Come here, baby." Alex said as she got up off the couch before picking up the toddler.

Alex saw Olivia drifting off to sleep in Elliot's arms.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you again soon, Liv." Alex said and began to walk to the front door.

"Bye Alex. It was good to see you again." Olivia said, facing her before putting her head back on Elliot's shoulder.

"Bye Alex. Bye Ethan."

Ethan waved goodbye as he rested his tired head on his mother's shoulder.

"Bye guys." Alex said and walked out, closing the door behind her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia eventually fell asleep in Elliot's arms so he gently laid her down on the couch properly before grabbing a spare pillow and blanket from the cupboard. He walked back in to the living room and placed the pillow gently under her had, causing her to sigh and move in her sleep. Elliot then draped the blanket over her and walked in to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

He had just started chopping vegetables when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. "Yes. Oh God...Yes we're on our way."

He hung up and turned around to see Olivia walk in to the kitchen, rubbing her back.

"You alright, baby?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"My back's sore. Who was on the phone?" She asked as Elliot gave her a back rub.

He took a deep breath. "Alex was in a car accident. Ethan is fine, just some stratches and bruises but Alex is in a critical condition."

Olivia began to panic so Elliot rubbed her arms. "Take some deep breaths and settle down, baby."

Olivia nodded and took some deep calming breaths as instructed. "We got to get down to the hospital."

Elliot nodded and guided her out of the house, grabbing her purse from the living room and locking the front door behind them.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

They walked up to the front desk in the Emergency Department of the small country hospital.

"What room is Alexandra Cabot in?" Olivia asked nervously.

"And who are you?" Asked the Chinese woman from behind the desk.

"Olivia Benson."

"Can I please see some I.D.?"

Olivia grumbled in frustration as she grabbed her driver's license out of her purse before showing it to her.

"Room 27 upstairs in ICU. Level two."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you." She replied before taking Elliot's hand and walking to the elevators.

They walked in to the elevator and Olivia pressed the '2' button as she ran a shaky hand through her hair.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her belly. "Alex is strong. She will pull through this." He said and then the elevator doors opened so Elliot took her hand and they walked out, looking for room 27. They finally found it and Olivia sighed before opening the door and walking in.

Alex was so pale with cuts and bruises all on her face and arms from what she could see. There were most definitely more injuries that were hidden under the hospital issue blanket.

"Come sit on my lap, babe." Elliot said, sitting on the chair beside the bed.

"I'm too heavy, El." She said as she rubbed her baby bump.

Elliot just gently pulled her down on to his lap and a doctor entered the room, just moments later.

"Olivia Benson?" The tall, thin Irish male doctor asked.

Olivia looked up from Elliot's shoulder. "Yes."

He walked up to them. "I'm Dr O'Reilly. You are listed as Alexandra's next of kin."

"Oh...Ok." She replied.

Olivia didn't even know that she was listed as Alex's next of kin.

"So her son will have to be under your supervision."

Olivia ran a shaky hair through her hair. "But I'm seven months pregnant. How am I going to control a three year old?"

Elliot rubbed his hands down her arms. "We can do it, Livvie."

Olivia nodded and slightly smiled. "Yeah."

"I'll go get him." The doctor said and left.

He returned about five minutes later with the crying toddler.

"Auntie Liv, Uncle El." He cried as he ran over to them.

Olivia slowly pushed herself off Elliot's lap since she knew that she was hurting him even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Visiting hours are over, I'm afraid." Dr O'Reilly said softly.

Olivia and Elliot nodded before walking out with little Ethan on Elliot's lap.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The rest of the day ran smoothly and it was now 9:52pm. Elliot had finally just gotten Ethan to sleep so he gently laid him down on the bed in the spare bedroom before walking in to the main bedroom to find Olivia sound asleep. She was lying on her back with her hands resting on the top of her baby bump. He got in to bed beside her and drifted off to sleep.

Elliot and Olivia were woken by crying and screaming. Olivia looked at the time. 2:43am was clearly shown.

"Mommy! Auntie Liv!" Ethan cried out.

Olivia slowly and tiredly pushed herself off the bed.

"I can get him, Liv." Elliot offered half asleep as he sat up.

"No, it's alright, El." Olivia replied softly and walked out.

Olivia walked in to the spare bedroom and sat down on the bed beside Ethan.

"Auntie Liv." He said as he laid down , resting his head on her thigh and sucked his thumb.

Olivia brushed back his short, light brown hair. "It's alright, Ethan." She cooed softly to the toddler.

"I want my mommy." He cried softly.

"I know you do, honey. But she's in the hospital right now and you have to stay here with me and Uncle El."

Ethan nodded, sadly before beginning to close his little blue eyes.

Elliot looked at the clock. It was now 4:23 and Olivia hadn't come back to bed so he got up and walked in to the spare bedroom to find Olivia lying on her side, curled up asleep with little Ethan asleep beside her, curled up in a ball and sucking his thumb.

He smiled and walked around to the side tht Olivia was sleeping before scooping her up off the bed.

"Mmm." She mumbled in her sleep, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her back to bed.

The both of them were startled awake again about an hour later.

Elliot looked at the time. 5:37am was clearly shown in red digital numbers. "I'll get up this time, Livvie."

"Mm-hm." She grumbled as she slowly turned over, going back to sleep.

Elliot got up and walked in to the spare bedroom to find Ethan sitting up, crying for his mother again.

"Come here, little man." Elliot whispered as he sat down on the bed beside the three year old.

Ethan climbed in to Elliot's lap, sucking his thumb. "Does your mommy let you suck your thumb?"

Ethan slowly shook his head and took his thumb out of his mouth.

Elliot must've fallen asleep because he woke again when he heard the phone ring. Olivia must've answered it because it stopped after three rings.


	15. Chapter 15

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the show.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

Elliot got up and walked in to the spare bedroom to find Ethan sitting up, crying for his mother again.

"Come here, little man." Elliot whispered as he sat down on the bed beside the three year old.

Ethan climbed in to Elliot's lap, sucking his thumb. "Does your mommy let you suck your thumb?"

Ethan slowly shook his head and took his thumb out of his mouth.

Elliot must've fallen asleep because he woke again when he heard the phone ring. Olivia must've answered it because it stopped after three rings.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked in to the room about two minutes later. Elliot instantly noticed the sad expression on her face.

"Who was on the phone, baby?" He asked as she walked over to the bed.

"We have to go down to the hospital. Alex is in emergency surgery because they found more internal bleeding." She explained.

Elliot nodded. "You go get ready then, Livvie. I'l get myself and Ethan ready."

Olivia nodded, tiredly before walking away.

It was just past seven am and Elliot could see how exhausted Olivia was.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot, Olivia and a sleeping Ethan arrived at the hospital at about 8:15.

Elliot carried Ethan in to the hospital with Olivia walking beside him, tiredly; they took the elevator up to the surgical floor and walked up to the desk.

"May I help you?" The Scottish woman asked.

"I need to know about Alexandra Cabot's condition" Olivia spoke as she showed the lady her driver's license.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait in the waiting room until the surgeon has finished and can come to talk to you."

Olivia nodded, tiredly before she and Elliot sat down in the waiting room.

About half an hour later, Olivia fell asleep with her head resting on Elliot's shoulder. Ethan was now awake and colouring in a book which the lady at the desk gave him.

Finally the surgeon came out about two hours later and Elliot gently shook Olivia awake.

"Wake up, baby." He cooed in her ear.

"Why?" She mumbled half asleep.

"Because the surgeon is here, Liv."

Olivia's eyes fluttered open but she refused to take her head off Elliot's shoulder. "I'm awake." She spoke tiredly.

The surgeon squatted down in front of them. "I'm Dr Lewis. Alex pulled through the surgery after a couple scares and is in recovery now."

Olivia wiped away some rebellious tears and sniffled. "Can we please see her?"

Dr Lewis nodded and stood up. "Of course. She's still asleep, though."

Elliot stood up and picked up Ethan as Olivia slowly and tiredly stood as well before they followed Dr Lewis down some random hallways until they reached a wooden door with 'Recovery' stencilled on it.

Dr Lewis opened the door and guided them to the very last bed near the back window.

Olivia eased herself in to the chair beside the bed and looked at Alex. She was so pale and vulnerable in the bed, hooked up to various machines and an oxygen tube was down her throat.

"What if she doesn't pull through this, El?" Olivia croaked.

Elliot was standing behind her and rubbed her right arm. "She's strong, Livvie."

"What if she isn't strong enough to pull through this though?"

Elliot sighed, not knowing what to say to make Olivia feel better.

"Mommy?" Ethan called, trying to climb up on the bed until Elliot stopped him by picking him up.

"No." He cried as he tried to get out of Elliot's grip. "I want my mommy."

Elliot gently rubbbed the small boy's back. "Mommy's asleep." He whispered.

"Kiss her?" He asked sweetly.

Elliot nodded and held Ethan over to Alex's face and let the little boy give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

Dr Lewis walked in. "Sorry guys, but you have to leave now."

Elliot nodded with Ethan on his hip as he helped Olivia up out of the chair before they headed off to buy some things for Ethan because it was looking like he would be staying with them for awhile.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot and Olivia walked in to a toystore with Ethan after buying all the necessary items; like a car seat, some clothes and shoes and other necessary items for a toddler since all they had were some things for a newborn baby.

Ethan was on Elliot's hip with Olivia following tiredly behind.

"Just two toys, little man."

"I want this one and that one." Ethan said with a smile as he pointed to a plush toy of 'Lightning McQueen' from the movie 'Cars' and a little light brown teddy bear.

Elliot nodded and picked them up before looking back at Olivia, who was stretching and rubbing her back, tiredly. He turned around to face her, properly. "Are you alright, honey?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, El." She lied through her teeth, hoping Elliot hadn't picked up on it but unfortunately for Olivia, he did.

"Babe, I've known you for about eight years and I share a bed with you every night. Please don't lie to me." He spoke softly.

"I just want to go home, El. I'm exhausted and my back hurts." She finally admitted.

"Ok, baby. Here pass me the shopping cart, I'll push it."

"But you have Ethan."

Elliot put Ethan in to the shopping cart, standing up. "Problem solved, baby." he said and took the shopping cart before they walked to the check-out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

As soon as Elliot pulled up in the driveway, he turned the engine off and took the keys out before giving them to Olivia.

"Why don't you go head up to bed? I'll get Ethan and everything inside and when I'm finished I will snuggled up with you."

"How about a back rub?" She asked with a slight smile as she opened the car door.

"And that too." He said and gave her a quick, tender kiss on the lips before they both got out of the car.

Olivia went in to the house and used the bathroom before climbing in to bed as Elliot brought Ethan in, holding his little hand as he walked beside him as Elliot carried his clothes in before going back and forth for everything else, all the while not letting the toddler out of his sight.

"Ready for your nap, buddy?"

Ethan nodded and rubbed his eyes so Elliot took him to the bathroom first so he didn't wet the bed before he put Ethan to bed and read him a story. He then walked in to the main bedroom to find Olivia lying on her side with her eyes closed. Elliot took his pants and t-shirt off, lying his boxers on before climbing in to bed, behind her to rub her sore back.

"Mmm, right there. That's it." Olivia murmured, tiredly as she enjoyed her much needed back rub which she fell asleep during.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia woke three hours later and got up to use the bathrom before walking in to the kitchen to find Elliot cooking dinner with Ethan helping where he could.

"Mmm, smells nice." She said, leaning in the doorway, rubbing her belly.

Elliot turned around and smiled. "Hey baby and little baby." He said as he kissed her on the lips before lifting her t-shirt and kissing her belly.

"Sit down, baby. Home-made pizza will be done in a few minutes. I made you a big one of your favourite, BBQ Chicken." He said as he helped her sit down at the dinner table.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were sitting at the table and Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to know the sex of her unborn child.

She turned to Elliot and took his hand in her soft olive toned one as her other hand rested on her belly. She took a deep breath. "El, what am I having?"

Elliot looked at her like she was crazy. "You're having a baby, Liv. I thought you knew that."

"I mean what sex is the baby, smartass."

"You said you wanted to be surprised, babe." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know but I can't wait any longer. You know, so I need to."

"No you don't, hon."

"Just please tell me, El."

Elliot nodded and then turned to Ethan. "Hey Ethan?"

"Yeah?" He replied, looking up from his baby sized pizza.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." He said with a smile.

"Yep, you sure are." He said with a smiled before looking back at Olivia.

Her chocolate brown eyes lit up. "I'm having a little boy?"

Elliot nodded with a smile. "You sure are, baby."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot in happiness.

"We're having a son." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We're having a son." He repeated as he rubbed Olivia's back.

She pulled back ad looked down at her belly, gently rubbing it. "Dylan James Benson-Stabler."

"Stabler?"

Olivia nodded with a smile. "Yeah because when we get married, I will be Benson-Stabler."

"But I haven't even asked you yet, babe."

"That's because I'm taking the plunge and asking you. So what do you say, El? You want to get married?" She asked, nervously.

"Of course, babe." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips before lifting her t-shirt and kissing her baby bump. "We're going to be a family."

Olivia nodded as tears of happiness streamed down her olive toned cheeks. "We sure are."

They had forgotten Ethan was there for a moment until he started banging the table to get their attention.

"Sorry Ethan." Elliot said before getting up to pick up the toddler. "I'll clean him up while you finish your pizza, hon."

Olivia nodded and started stuffing her mouth with pizza again.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is for OE-shipper-2006 since she begged for it. Please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show!!****

* * *

**

**Last time:**

"We're having a son." He repeated as he rubbed Olivia's back.

She pulled back ad looked down at her belly, gently rubbing it. "Dylan James Benson-Stabler."

"Stabler?"

Olivia nodded with a smile. "Yeah because when we get married, I will be Benson-Stabler."

"But I haven't even asked you yet, babe."

"That's because I'm taking the plunge and asking you. So what do you say, El? You want to get married?" She asked, nervously.

"Of course, babe." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips before lifting her t-shirt and kissing her baby bump. "We're going to be a family."

Olivia nodded as tears of happiness streamed down her olive toned cheeks. "We sure are."

They had forgotten Ethan was there for a moment until he started banging the table to get their attention.

"Sorry Ethan." Elliot said before getting up to pick up the toddler. "I'll clean him up while you finish your pizza, hon."

Olivia nodded and started stuffing her mouth with pizza again.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Two days later, Elliot and Olivia were woken by the house phone ringing.

Elliot reached over and answered it. "Hello?"

Olivia turned over to look at the clock. 6:49am was clearly shown in red, digital numbers. She groaned and closed her eyes again in an attempt to go back to sleep. "Who the hell is calling at ten to seven in the morning?" She thought to herself.

"Ok, ok. Thank you. We'll be there soon." He said and then hung up.

Elliot planted butterfly kisses on his fiancee's neck, causing her to moan.

"Honey, Alex has woken up and is asking for Ethan." Elliot informed his fiancee.

"Ok." She replied and sat up, tiredly. "Let's get ready to go then."

"I'll get Ethan ready while you have a shower."

"No, come join me. I need some quick loving." She said with a smirk.

Elliot jumped out of bed and followed her in to the shower.

Elliot cupped her sex and noticed how wet and ready she already was.

"Oh, you're so wet, baby." He moaned in her ear.

"Mm-hmm." She murmured as she leaned against the wet, white tiled wall of the shower.

Elliot entered her gently and started pumping in and out of her, careful not to hit her baby bump.

Olivia was getting impatient so she grabbed his ass. "Faster." She grunted.

Elliot quickened his pace as instructed.

"Ahh! Yes! Yes!" Olivia cried out in ecstasy.

When the pair finished, they finished up in the shower before getting dressed. Olivia dressed in black yoga style maternity pants, a pink t-shirt and she put on a pair of black slip-on shoes before just neatly brushing back her hair. Elliot dressed in dark blue jeans, a black shirt and put on a pair of black shoes.

Olivia was finished getting dressed before Elliot for once and she thought that it was quite funny.

"Wow, a pregnant woman can get dressed quicker then you." She laughed.

Elliot laughed and poked his tongue out at her.

"I'll go get Ethan ready." She said and walked out before Elliot could protest.

She was starting to get sick and tired of being treated like an invalid just because she was slowly getting closer and closer to her due date so she was going to start doing more stuff for herself.

While Elliot was getting ready, his cell phone began to ring.

"Stabler...Oh, I don't know if I can. Olivia has been a bit clingy the last few days..." He said to his boss over the phone, completely unaware that Olivia had heard every single word.

"Clingy, eh? Fine, I'll go back to the way I used to be." She thought to herself as she walked in to the spare bedroom to wake Ethan up.

"Ethan." She spoke softly as she gently shook him awake.

"Auntie Liv?" His voice filled with sleep as his little blue eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah, it's me, buddy. Time to get up so we can go see your mommy."

"Yay!" The toddler cheered as he jumped out of bed.

"Livvie..." Elliot said, walking in to the bedroom.

"What, Elliot?" She asked not looking at him.

"Liv, are you alright?" He asked and put his hand on her arm.

She moved her arm away and began to walk out the door. "Come on, Ethan. You have to have a bath."

"Coming." Ethan said as he followed Olivia out.

"Baby, I have to go to work." Elliot said as he followed her and Ethan in to the bathroom.

He was confused about her sudden, dramatic behaviour change.

"Well go then. I will be fine and I can take care of Ethan on my own." She said as she difficultly leaned over to turn the bath taps on.

"Here, let me do that, Liv." He said softly, trying to Olivia to move.

Olivia didn't budge. "I can do it myself, Elliot. I'm not an invalid. Go to work." The annoyance evident in her voice as she eventually turned the taps on, getting the temperature just right for Ethan.

"Liv, what's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Elliot asked his fiancee in concern.

Olivia stood back up and rubbed her sore back. "Nothing. I'm fine, just go to work."

"Olivia, just tell me what the hell is going on." He said, trying to hold back his rising anger.

"Elliot, just go to work. We can't argue in front of Ethan." Olivia tried to hold back her anger as well.

Elliot sighed and nodded. "I will see you later." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye to Ethan and walking out.

Olivia helped Ethan get undressed and in to the bath tub.

"Would you like the rubber ducky, Ethan?"

"Yes, peas (please)." He answered with a smile.

"Ok." Olivia said and passed it to him before slowly easing herself on to the floor beside the bath.

"I've got to wash you quickly, so we can go." She said softly.

"Ok." Ethan said as he played with the duck.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

When Ethan was all cleaned and dried, Olivia dressed him in a little pair of dark blue jeans and a little blue t-shirt with a train on it, before putting a tiny pair of black socks and white running shoes on his feet.

"Ready to go, Ethan?" Olivia asked.

Ethan nodded and they were just about to leave the house when the phone rang.

"Hold on a second, buddy." Olivia said and walked in to the living room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She answered, waiting for who was on the phone to speak.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

"Ready to go, Ethan?" Olivia asked.

Ethan nodded and they were just about to leave the house when the phone rang.

"Hold on a second, buddy." Olivia said and walked in to the living room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She answered, waiting for who was on the phone to speak.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"_Hey baby, it's me. Could you please come down to the station at about 11:30?" _Elliot asked softly.

"Ok, Elliot. I'll be there around 11:30." Olivia replied, half heartedly.

"_I love you, Livvie." _He said with a smile evident in his voice.

"I love you too, El. Bye." She replied before hanging up.

"Let's go, Ethan." Olivia said softly as she took the toddler's hand.

"We see Mommy now?" Ethan asked as Olivia buckled him in to his car seat.

"Yes, Ethan. We are going to see your mommy now." She said with a smile before gently closing the back passenger car door and walking to the driver's door.

Olivia got in to the driver's seat and started the car before driving away in the direction of the small country town hospital.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked in to Alex's hospital room with little Ethan holding her hand and walking beside her.

"Mommy." Ethan called out, once he saw his mother sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Baby boy." Alex called back to him with a big smile.

Olivia let go of Ethan's hand so he could run up to the bed and she followed him.

"Here you go, Ethan." Olivia said as she lifted him on to the bed with difficulty before easing herself in to the chair beside the bed.

"Are you alright, Liv?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I should be asking you that question anyway."

"Thanks for looking after Ethan."

"Not a problem, Alex. He's an angel." Olivia replied with a smile.

Alex laughed. "He can be quite a handful when he wants to be." She said and looked down at her son, who was snuggled in to her side, drifting off to sleep.

Olivia smiled. "Well he has been very well behaved besides waking up in the middle of the night, calling for you but that's alright."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Liv. I know that you need plenty of sleep before the baby comes."

Olivia put a hand on Alex's hand. "It's fine, Alex, really."

Alex nodded and looked down at her now sleeping son.

The two women continued to talk until about 11:10 when the doctor told them that they had to leave.

"Sorry miss, but you will have to leave for now."

Olivia nodded and pushed herself out of the chair before helping Ethan, who was now awake, off the bed after he said goodbye to his mother.

"Mommy." He cried.

"It's alright baby, stay with Auntie Liv and Uncle El for a bit longer. Auntie Liv will bring you back tomorrow."

Ethan nodded, sadly as he held Olivia's hand.

"Bye Alex."

"Bye Liv."

Olivia walked out of the hospital before putting Ethan in the car seat and buckling him in.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia and Ethan walked in to the police station just before 11:30 and walked in to the squad room. Everybody was waiting for her with cake and presents.

"Hey baby. Welcome to your surprise baby shower." Elliot said as he walked over to his fiancee giving her a kiss.

"Hey Ethan." He said as he picked him up.

"Wow, thanks everyone." Olivia said once she found her voice again.

"Have a seat, Livvie." Elliot said, motioning to his black leather seat.

Olivia eased herself in to the chair and was handed her first present.

It was a big dark brown teddy bear with a satin red bow.

"Thank you, Ebony." Olivia said to their youngest and newest officer.

"You're very welcome." She replied in her texan accent.

Next was a present from Officer Chad Morris. He was a father of six with blonde hair and green eyes.

Olivia unwrapped the present and smiled at the little blue spoon set.

"You can get the baby's name engraved on them."

"Thank you so much Chad." She said with a smile as she rubbed her baby bump.  
"You're more then welcome."

After opening other presents, that consisted of little onesies, pants, socks and toys; the only two people that hadn't given her a present was Elliot and the captain.

Elliot wrapped his arms around his fiancee and rested his head on her shoulder. "I will give you my present at home."

Olivia nodded and rested her head on Elliot's. Her anger temporarily on hold for now.

"Ah yes, Olivia. I have your baby present right here." Captain Patrick Moore said as he walked out of his office. "You and Elliot maybe returning to Manhattan after the baby is born, but you both are welcome here anytime." He said with a smile as he passed Olivia the present.

Olivia smiled back. "Thank you so much." She replied and opened the present.

It was a little white teddy bear in a police uniform with a little embroided badge with 'Stabler' in embroided in it.

"Thanks so much. It's so cute." Olivia said with a big smile.

Captain Moore gave her a gentle hug. "You're very welcome, Olivia. Detective Samantha Hopkins will take you home, if you want to go home now."

"No thanks, I'm alright. I drove here." Olivia replied as she eased herself out of the chair.

Captain Moore nodded. "Well I will try to have Elliot home as soon as possible."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks. Come on Ethan, we've got to go."

"Ok." Ethan said and walked over to Olivia, taking a hold of her hand.

"See you later, baby." Elliot said and gave her a kiss which Olivia only half heartedly returned.

"Bye, Elliot." She replied before she and Ethan walked out.

Elliot walked them walk out and sighed. "I hope she didn't hear me on the phone this morning." He thought to himself before thinking of ways to make it up to his fiancee.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia going at it like bunnies? No? Well I don't own them. Lol!**

**Please read and review!!!****

* * *

**

**Last time:**

"See you later, baby." Elliot said and gave her a kiss which Olivia only half heartedly returned.

"Bye, Elliot." She replied before she and Ethan walked out.

Elliot walked them walk out and sighed. "I hope she didn't hear me on the phone this morning." He thought to himself before thinking of ways to make it up to his fiancee.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot walked in to the house at about 5:47pm to find it so quiet.

"Liv?" He called out to his fiancee.

He didn't receive an answer so he walked in to the main bedroom to find Olivia fast asleep on the bed, lying her side with her left hand resting on her belly.

Elliot kneeled down beside the bed, next to Olivia. "Baby, wake up." He whispered as he gently shook her awake.

Olivia's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open to see Elliot who she was still angry at.

"Leave me alone." She muttered half asleep as she rolled over away from him.

Elliot stood up just in time to see Ethan run in to the room. "Uncle El." He called out and ran up to Elliot.

"Hey buddy." Elliot said and picked him up before walking out, closing the bedroom door behind him. "Has Auntie Liv cooked you some dinner yet?" He asked the toddler as he carried him in to the kitchen.

"Nope. Auntie Liv mad." Ethan said as Elliot sat him down on the kitchen counter.

"Did Auntie Liv say why she was mad?" He asked as he got a few plates out of the cupboard, above Ethan.

The toddler shook his head. "Auntie Liv broke two of those." He said pointing to the dishes in Elliot's hand.

"Auntie Liv broke two plates?"

Ethan nodded. "Auntie Liv went like this." He said as he showed Elliot how Olivia threw the plates at the wall. "Auntie Liv screamed really loud. It hurt my ears."

Elliot nodded, sadly. "I'll most properly be sleeping on the couch tonight." He thought to himself.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

An hour later, Elliot served up dinner and placed the plates on the dinner table before picking Ethan up, sitting him on his hip.

"We need to go wake up Auntie Liv for dinner." Elliot said as he carried the brown haired toddler in to the main bedroom.

Olivia was lying there, awake , just rubbing her belly and talking to her unborn son. "Wow, you're very active tonight, Dylan." She continued to talk, ignoring he fact that Elliot had just walked in to the bedroom.

Elliot walked over to the bed, on the side that Olivia was facing.

"Liv, honey, come get some dinner." He spoke softly.

"What did you cook?" She asked, still looking at and rubbing her baby bump.

"I cooked a big steak with lots of gravy, french fries and vegetables."

Olivia nodded and pushed herself up. "Alright, only because I'm hungry." She replied before pushing herself off the bed.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Dinner was eaten in an uncomfortable silence and Elliot was getting frustrated.

"Liv, please talk to me." He pleaded with his pregnant fiancee.

Olivia put her fork and knife down before looking up at Elliot. "You want me to talk, fine. You don't need to worry about me being clingy anymore, ok?" She said before getting up and storming out. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." She called out over her shoulder before slamming the bedroom door closed, locking it.

Elliot sighed. "Oh my God, she did hear me on the phone this morning." He thought to himself before standing up.

"Come on, Ethan." He said, picking up the toddler.

"Bath time?"

"Yep." Elliot replied, taking him in to the bathroom.

Elliot bathed and dressed Ethan before putting him to bed and reading him a little bed time story.

"I should check on Olivia." He thought to himself before heading in to the living room to grab the spare key so he could unlock the bedroom door.

Elliot unlocked the door and quietly opened the door to find Olivia standing up, looking out the bedroom window, with her left hand resting on her baby bump and her right hand was rubbing her sore back. Olivia heard the door open and turned to see her fiance walking up to her. She knew that he would eventually use the spare key to get in to check up on her.

Elliot looked in to her chocolate brown eyes, waiting for her to object to him getting close to her but she didn't. She just slowly nodded.

He walked up behind her and began to massage her sore back. "I'm sorry, baby."

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Elliot." She said softly as she continued to stare out the bedroom window.

Elliot gently turned her body around to face him. "'Livia, please hear me out."

Olivia looked in to his striking cerulean blue eyes and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, baby. But I only used it as an excuse, so I wouldn't have to go to work today."

"Alright." She replied, not completely believing him .

She moved away and walked toward the bedroom door.

"Livia, where are you going?"

"Ah!" Olivia cried out as she leaned against the door frame as she took a couple deep breaths.

Elliot ran up to her. "Are you alright, babe?"

Olivia rubbed her belly and nodded as she stood up properly again. "Yeah, just another Braxton Hicks contraction." She replied and went to walk away.

Elliot gently grabbed his fiancee's wrist. "Stop, Liv."

Olivia stopped and looked in to her fiance's icy blue eyes. "What?" She asked in a nearly inaudiable whisper.

"What do you mean another Braxton Hicks contraction?"

"It was my third." She answered truthfully.

"What? For the day?" Elliot asked softly, so he didn't upset her again.

"Yes, El, for the day." She answered with a nod.

Elliot nodded. "Why didn't you tell me, honey?"

"Because I didn't want you freaking out, El. It's not the real thing. I'm fine."

"Ok, baby." Elliot replied and let go of her wrist.

Olivia laid down on the couch and watched some TV while Elliot cleaned up the mess that was made when he was cooking dinner.

He was just about finished when Ethan came running in, crying. "Uncle El."

"What's wrong, buddy?" He asked and picked up the toddler.

Olivia sat up to see what was wrong.

"I wet my bed and I heard scary noises." He replied, resting his head on little head on Elliot's shoulder.

"I'll be back soon, Liv." Elliot said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Olivia nodded and laid back down.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot walked back in to the living room about half an hour later when the bed sheets had been changed and Ethan was back asleep. He found Olivia sound asleep on the couch in front of the TV, which had some music channel on. Elliot was about to wake her to tell her to go to bed, where it was more comfortable but was interrupted by someone knocking on the front door. He opened it to find Agent Dean Porter and a different agent he had never seen before.

"What's going on, Porter?" He asked, softly.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because Liv is asleep on the couch and Alex Cabot's son is sleeping in the spare room." Elliot answered before letting them in.

"We have a problem, Elliot." Dean spoke softly so he didn't wake Olivia.

"And what is that exactly?" Elliot asked concerned for the safety of his fiancee and her unborn child.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Too lazy to write an author note...Hey! It's Sunday, I'm allowed to be lazy. Lol!!! But please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

"What's going on, Porter?" He asked, softly.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because Liv is asleep on the couch and Alex Cabot's son is sleeping in the spare room." Elliot answered before letting them in.

"We have a problem, Elliot." Dean spoke softly so he didn't wake Olivia.

"And what is that exactly?" Elliot asked concerned for the safety of his fiancee and her unborn child.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Antonio Orrico has escaped from prison."

"Holy shit. Are you moving us again?" Elliot asked concerned.

"Not at this current time but we will have four uniformed officers patrolling the place." Dean Porter explained.

Elliot ran a shaky hand through his short brown hair. "Ok then."

"It starts right now." He said as four uniformed police officers walked up behind the federal agents. "These are Officers Tom Costas, Kendell Thomas, Leo McGinness and Jodie Britton." Dean introduced them to Elliot.

Elliot was about to answer but felt a soft hand on his arm.

"Hey baby." He said, looking beside him at Olivia.

"What's going on?" She asked still half asleep looking from Elliot to Dean Porter to the four uniformed officers back to Elliot.

Elliot took her soft, olive-toned hand in his large calloused one. "Come sit back down on the couch and I'll explain everything to you." Elliot explained softly to his fiancee.

Olivia slowly nodded and followed him to the couch before easing herself down.

"Antonio has escaped from prison, baby." Elliot explained softly as he held her hands in his and looked in to her chocolate brown eyes.

Olivia sighed and subconsciously rubbed her baby bump. "Are we being moved again? Because I could go in to pre-term labour, if we are ." She asked in a nearly inaudiable whisper, looking in to her fiance's stirking cerulean blue eyes.

Elliot slowly shook his head. "No baby. But these four uniforms will be patrolling the house." He explained .

"I'm Jodie Britton." The tall, thin red head introduced herself to Olivia. "I may look young and inexperienced but trust me, I am experienced."

"How many years?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Seven." Jodie answered. "I'm not as young as I look." She assured the expectant mother.

Olivia nodded and looked at the next officer. A tall, fit, African American man. "I'm Officer Kendell Thomas . I'm a father of five. The youngest is just six months." He introduced himself with a smile.

Olivia slightly smiled back and nodded before looking at the third uniformed officer.

He was short but fit Greek man. "I'm Tom Costas and I have nearly twenty years experience."

"Ok and last but not least who are you?" Olivia asked, looking at the forth officer.

"I am Officer Leo McGinness. I only have three years experience but I am the third generation in my family to be a police officer." The youngest officer said. He was about the same height as Olivia with sandy brown hair and green eyes.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm going to bed." She said emotionlessly before walking off toward the bedroom.

When they heard the bedroom door close, Elliot looked at the officers. "Sorry about Olivia, she's just tired."

All four officers nodded and muttered their "It's ok." and "No problems."

"Well I am heading off to bed as well. Do what you're supposed to do. Oh, and there is a three year old boy named Ethan in the spare bedroom. We're taking care of him for a friend who is in hospital." Elliot warned them, just in case the toddler got up or cried during the night. "Night." He said before walking off toward the main bedroom.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot walked in to the bedroom to find Olivia just lying there on her back with her hands on her big baby belly, looking up at the ceiling.

Elliot took off his pants and t-shirt, just leaving his boxer briefs before hopping in to bed beside his fiancee.

"Night, Liv." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, El." Olivia replied in a whisper before turning over away from him.

Elliot sighed. She was letting him sleep in the bed with her but he wasn't allowed to cuddle up with her.

Elliot was woken by Ethan running in to the bedroom, crying hysterically.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Elliot asked as he picked him up, placing him on the bed.

"Scary people out there." He said, scared.

Elliot looked at Olivia. She was still asleep so Elliot decided to take Ethan in to the kitchen for breakfast since it was 6:04am. "Come on, little man. Let's leave Auntie Liv to get some more sleep." Elliot said as he stood up before picking up the toddler.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

As Elliot carried Ethan in to the kitchen, he saw two uniformed officers run outside.

"Movement in the bushes." Officer Thomas said in to the walkie-talkie as he ran outside.

"Is Olivia still asleep?" Officer Jodie Britton asked after locking the door behind Officer Thomas.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on, we better go in there because the person outside was heading toward that window."

Elliot nodded and began to run toward the bedroom. Just as he carried Ethan back in there, he saw a face in the window. It was Antonio Orrico. He had a sickening smirk on his face.

"'Livia, wake up." Elliot spoke softly as he gently shook her.

She didn't even flinch.

"Baby, wake up." He spoke a bit louder.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. "What's wrong, El?" She asked, half asleep.

"We need to get way from all windows right now, baby."

Olivia sat up as quick as she could in shock.

"Did Antonio find us?" She asked, worried before following Elliot's line of vision.

She screamed when she saw Antonio's face in the window.

Olivia got out of bed and walked over to Elliot. The next thing heard was a big smashing noise followed by a scream.

Antonio smashed through the window and climbed in to the bedroom.

"Stay where you are." Jodie spoke forcefully as Olivia and Ethan hid behind Elliot.

Olivia wouldn't normally hide but she didn't want anything to happen to her unborn son.

"Auntie Liv." Ethan cried.

"Shhh, buddy. It will be alright." Olivia cooed to the toddler as she stroked back his short, soft hair.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. The next chapter will be either 4 or 6 weeks later. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

Antonio smashed through the window and climbed in to the bedroom.

"Stay where you are." Jodie spoke forcefully as Olivia and Ethan hid behind Elliot.

Olivia wouldn't normally hide but she didn't want anything to happen to her unborn son.

"Auntie Liv." Ethan cried.

"Shhh, buddy. It will be alright." Olivia cooed to the toddler as she stroked back his short, soft hair.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Antonio took a step toward Elliot to get to Olivia.

"Liv, take Ethan out of here. Keep yourselves safe, babe."

"Ok." Olivia replied in a shaky voice before taking the toddler's hand, guiding him out of the main bedroom in to the spare bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Ethan was crying in fear while Olivia was trying to keep herself calm to try pervent pre-term labour.

Olivia eased herself on to the bed before looking down at the crying light brown haired, sapphire eyed toddler.

"Come here, Ethan." She spoke soft-heartedly to the three year old as she patted a spot on the huge king-sized bed.

"Auntie Liv?" Ethan finally spoke as he climbed on to the bed with Olivia's help.

"It's ok." She said, only to hear a gun shot, which startled her and Ethan.

"Auntie Liv." He cried as he latched on to Olivia.

He was standing on the bed with his arms wrapped around Olivia's neck as he cried on her shoulder.

Olivia rubbed the scared little boy's back and cooed soothing words to him in an attempt to settle him down.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

As soon as Olivia took Ethan away, Antonio lunged at Elliot.

"You fucker! The bitch is supposed to pay for what she did to my brother!" He yelled as he choked Elliot.

Before Elliot had time to react Jodie shot Antonio in the arm before hand-cuffing him.

"Antonio Orrico, you are under arrest for breaking and entering and for the assault of a police officer. Which will add to your time you are supposed to be currently serving. You have the right to remain silence..." She said and continued as Elliot walked out and Officer Thomas walked in.

Elliot walked in to the spare bedroom and knocked on the closed wooden door.

"Baby, it's just me."

He heard Olivia get up and walk to the door.

"Is it safe?" She asked for reassurance before wanting to open the door.

"Yes it's safe, honey. Officer Britton just arrested him." He reassured his pregnant fiancee.

Olivia opened up the door and Ethan ran up to Elliot.

"Uncle El." He cried and Elliot picked him up.

"You no shot?" He asked as he checked Elliot over.

Elliot wrapped his other arm around Olivia's waist, resting his hand on her extended abdomen.

"No I wasn't shot, little man. I'm fine, are you?"

Ethan nodded and rested his little head on Elliot's shoulder.

"Livvie, are you and baby Dylan alright?" He asked as he gently rubbed her baby bump.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm taking you to the hospital just in case."

"No, we're fine." Olivia insisted.

Officer Jodie Britton happened to hear the last of the conversation and decided to step in.

"Olivia, you can get checked by a paramedic right now, if you don't want to go to the hospital. Would you perfer that?"

Olivia sighed and nodded. "Ok then."

Elliot kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Thank you." He said in a whisper.

Olivia just slowly nodded before following Jodie outside with Elliot close behind with Ethan on his hip.

Olivia sat in the back of the ambulance when she felt a contraction. "Ooooh." She moaned and took a deep breath.

"A contraction?" Paramedic Janet Greene asked, concerned.

"Probably just another Braxton Hicks contraction." Olivia replied when the pain ended.

"How many have you had in the last day or so?"

"I have three yesterday but that was through out the whole day, not close together." She explained.

Janet nodded as she finished examining Olivia.

"Everything looks fine but I want to make sure you don't have another contraction in the next thirty minutes."

Olivia sighed and nodded.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The next morning Olivia, Elliot and Ethan walked in to Alex's hospital room.

"Mommy!" Ethan called out as Elliot helped him up on the the bed.

Olivia eased herself in to the chair beside the bed.

"Hey Ethan." Alex said and gave him a kiss. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Olivia and Elliot greeted her in unison.

"I get out of here next week but need to stay with someone after that." Alex explained.

"You can stay with us." Elliot offered.

"I don't want to be a burden."

Olivia rubbed her belly as the baby kicked. "You won't be a burden. You're more then welcome to stay as long as you want."

"What about when the baby arrives?"

"Alex, you can stay. There's more then enough room in the house for the baby as well as you and Ethan." Olivia spoke softly.

Alex smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. El and I will give you and Ethan some time alone. Dylan and I are hungry." Olivia replied before easing herself out of the chair as she batted Elliot's hand away since she didn't want any help.

"We'll be back soon." Elliot said to Alex as he took Olivia's hand in his.

"Thanks." Alex replied as Elliot and Olivia walked out of the hospital room.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: After this chapter, there will be the wedding and an epilogue. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the show or anything else.**

* * *

Six weeks went by; Alex and Ethan were still living with Elliot and Olivia. Olivia was now thirty-eight weeks pregnant and having Braxton Hicks contractions more often.

**November 15****th**** 4:16pm**

**Elliot and Olivia's house.**

Olivia and Alex were in the living room, sitting on the couch, talking, while Elliot and Ethan were out in the backyard playing with a football.

"So Liv are you excited about welcoming Dylan in to the world in two weeks?"

Olivia was about to answer but felt a contraction come. It hurt worse then the Braxton Hicks contractions.

Alex instantly knew that something was wrong when she saw Olivia close her deep mocha eyes and take slow deep breaths.

"A Braxton Hicks contraction?" Alex asked in concern.

Olivia slowly shook her head. "No I don't think so." She replied simply, starting to think that they would be welcoming Dylan in to the world two weeks early.

"I'll go get Elliot." Alex said before rushing off as quick as her still recovering body would let her.

She finally got to the back door and opened the glass sliding door. "Elliot!"

"Yeah?" Elliot asked as he and Ethan walked up to the blonde.

"Liv thinks it's time."

"Time for what?" He asked but then saw Alex raise her right eyebrow. "Oh." He finally figured it out and rushed inside, in to the living room to his fiancee.

"El." Olivia spoke as she looked up at him.

Elliot sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "You want to go to the hospital yet?" He asked as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

She shook her head on his shoulder. "Not yet...I don't think I'm ready." She whispered in an anxious, scared tone.

Alex was now standing behind Elliot so Olivia could see her. She kneeled down. "Ready for what, honey? To be a mommy?" Alex asked softly.

Olivia nodded to indicate that it was what she meant.

Alex reached up and caressed her best friend's olive toned cheek. "Liv, you will be a wonderful mother. I've seen you with Ethan."

"Yeah, babe, Alex is right. You already are a wonderful mother and Dylan isn't even here yet." He said but then felt Olivia's body tense up and he instantly knew that another contraction was coming.

"Just breath through it, Livvie." He cooed in her ear as he rubbed her back.

Olivia groaned and breathed through it.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**November 16****th**** 3:02am**

Ethan was sound asleep in the spare bedroom while Elliot, Olivia and Alex were all in the bathroom, adjoining the master bedroom.

Olivia's labour was painful and pregressing as slow as a snail.

She was lying in a warm bath with Elliot rubbing the bottom of her baby bump and whispering encouraging words as Alex held her hand.

Elliot and Alex saw Olivia close her eyes and tense up. Another contraction had stuck.

"Don't tense up, baby. Relax your body as much as you can." Elliot murmured.

Olivia's soft groans and whimpers of pain ended up in a scream. "I need something for the pain." She whispered once the contraction was over.

"Ok, let's get you to the hospital." Elliot said as he and Alex helped Olivia out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her.

Alex and Elliot helped Olivia walk in to the bedroom.

"I'll get Ethan while you help Liv get dressed." Alex said before rushing off.

**4:09am **

**country hospital**

**Maternity Floor**

Olivia had been informed that she was only four centimeters dilated after eleven hours of labour.

"Why? Why?" She asked Elliot as he comforted her on the bed while they wait for the anthesiologist to come.

"I don't know, baby but it's natural for the first time to take longer." Elliot murmured in her ear as he rubbed her back.

"Pain relief is here." Dr Goodrem announced as he walked in to the room behind Olivia's doctor, Dr Moore.

"Thank God. It's about time." Olivia replied in frustration and exhaustion before Elliot helped her to sit properly so Dr Goodrem could give her the epidural.

Once Dr Goodrem left, Dr Moore looked at Olivia, who was now lying beside Elliot with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Olivia, would you like me to break your water to try get things to progress quicker?"

Olivia nodded, tiredly as Elliot got off the bed for the moment but kept a hold of her hand.

"Ok, put your legs in the stirrups. Alex, could you please help her?" Dr Moore asked as she got things ready.

"Sure." Alex replied and helped Olivia put her legs in the stirrups.

"Thanks." She replied before turning back to Olivia. "Ok, Olivia, I'm just going to check your dilation again first."

Olivia just nodded and closed her eyes, it wasn't like she could feel anything from her waist down anyway.

"You're still only four centimeters, Olivia. I'm going to break your water now." She informed Olivia of what she was doing before she did it.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**9:57am**

Olivia's epidural had long lost effect and she still wasn't progressing well.

"Olivia, you've only gone up to six, honey." Dr Moore said, "and I can't give you anymore labour stimulators."

"I don't feel very well." Olivia informed her.

Dr Moore looked at the monitors and frowned. Olivia had a very high blood pressure and the baby was getting distressed.

"I'm going to be sick." Olivia said and slowly sat up.

"Here." Dr Moore said and quickly passed her an emesis basin to be sick in.

Olivia threw up four times as Elliot rubbed her back before passing out.

"Shit. We need to do an emergency c-section!." Dr Moore called out before looking at Elliot and Alex. "You two will need in wait in the waiting room." She informed them before rushing Olivia out of the hospital room.

**11:28am**

Elliot was trying to entertain Ethan as he and Alex waited for news on Olivia and the baby.

"Elliot. Alex."

The two looked up to see Dr Moore holding a little baby boy in her arms with a little blue beanie on his head and wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

Elliot and Alex rushed over with Ethan holding Alex's hand.

"Meet your son, Elliot." Dr Moore knew he wasn't the biological father but it didn't mean a thing since Elliot was the boy's father in all the ways that count.

She passed the bundle of joy to him with a smile.

"Is he alright?" He asked as he looked down at the deep mocha brown eyed baby boy.

"Yep. He was born at 10:42, weighing seven pounds, two ounces.

"Is Liv alright as well?" He asked in concern.

"Yes she is. She is still asleep but you can take Dylan in there, as well as Alex and Ethan but when she wakes, let her rest."

Elliot nodded. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. Congratulations." She said and patted him on the shoulder before walking away.

Elliot walked in to Olivia's hospital room, carrying Dylan with Alex and Ethan close behind.

Elliot and Alex each sat in a chair beside the bed and saw Olivia wake up.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she turned her head to see her fiance, newborn son, her best friend and her newly named god son.

Alex had asked Elliot and Olivia to be Ethan's godparents just four weeks before. They were honoured.

"Hey." Olivia greeted them in a croaky whisper.

"Hey." They greeted her back.

"Here is Dylan, babe." Elliot whispered as he passed the sleeping baby to her.

She held him just above the sore insision, where they cut to take Dylan out in a hurry. "Hi DJ, I'm your mommy." She whispered with a smile as she caressed his tiny cheek.

"DJ?" Elliot asked in slight confusion.

"Short for Dylan James, El." She explained, tiredly.

Elliot nodded and smiled. "Well he was born at 10:42, weighing in at a healthy seven pounds, two ounces."

"Elliot stand next to Liv so I can take a photo." Alex said as she whipped out her digital camera.

Elliot smiled and leaned down right beside Olivia so that their cheeks were touching. He put a hand on Dylan's tiny legs, over the baby blue blanket that he was wrapped in and Alex took a photo of the happy family.

"Thanks Alex. Next to arrange is the wedding, El." Olivia said with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This chapter is for Dramawitsvu17, my best distant friend!!!! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's not mine. lol!!**

* * *

A week later, Alex was putting Ethan to bed while Elliot and Olivia were in the living room, coming up with last arrangements for the wedding.

Olivia looked over at Dylan, who was sound asleep in his bassinet beside the couch.

"Livvie, it's ok to look away from him for awhile, he's fine." Elliot spoke gently, rubbing her arm.

Olivia sighed and turned around. She looked in to Elliot's striking cerulean blue eyes. "I'm scared that he'll stop breathing or something if I look away." She spoke softly.

Olivia was exhausted and still trying to get used to motherhood but she was very thankful for all the help that she was getting from Elliot and Alex.

"Liv, he's asleep. He 's fine. We need to finish arranging the wedding, honey." Elliot said, only for Dylan to wake.

The week old baby boy started fussing in the white bassinet so Olivia reached in and picked him up.

"Are you hungry, buddy?" She asked in a whisper as she moved her pyjama top.

Dylan latched on to her breast immediately and began to suckle.

"Liv, we need to finish this, babe."

Olivia nodded. "Well it's on May 25th so hopefully it will be a nice day. So we should have the wedding photos taken outside."

Elliot nodded and wrote down the idea. "What coloured dresses you want?"

"Well I called Casey and she confirmed that she will be a brides maid. I'll wear light pink and Alex, Casey and your girls can wear light purple." She said before lifting Dylan up to her shoulder to burp him.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Alex asked as she walked in to the living room.

"Nope, come sit." Olivia said with a smile as she tried to rock Dylan back to sleep but he didn't want to sleep.

"I'm going to change DJ's diaper. I'll be back." She said before walking off.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

May 25th 2:00pm

A church in Manhattan.

Elliot was standing at the end of the aisle, dressed in a black tux and black shoes. He was waiting for Olivia to walk down to him but Lizzie was first to walk down since she was the flower girl. She was dressed in a silky, strapless, light purple dress that went down to her ankles and she had a pair of white heels on.

Next to walk down were Olivia's maid of honour, Alex and brides maids Casey, Maureen and Kathleen. The women were dressed in silky strapless light purple dresses and white heels, just like Lizzie. Their hair was done in a neat bun with multi coloured butterfly clips which went with their silver butterful earrings and necklace.

The back doors opened one more time to reveal Olivia with a huge smile, dressed in a silky light pink, spaghetti strapped dress which reached the level of the carpeted flooring of the church. She wasn't wearing a veil. Olivia Benson wanted her wedding to be her way and Elliot respected it.

Olivia walked down the aisle, holding Dylan, who was now six months old. He was wearing a little black tux with a tiny black bow-tie and tiny shiny black shoes. Captain Cragen was giving Olivia away.

"Who is giving away this beautiful woman today?" The priest asked.

"I am." Cragen answered before looking at Elliot. "Take good care of her." He whispered in Elliot's ear.

Elliot nodded and whispered back. "Yes, sir." He then took Olivia's left hand and kissed it before Olivia gently took it back to make sure that she had a good grip on Dylan.

"Do you Elliot Christopher Stabler take Olivia Marie Benson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Olivia Marie Benson take Elliot Christopher Stabler to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She replied with a big smile.

The priest was about to ask Elliot something that Olivia had asked him to.

"Do you Elliot Stabler take Dylan James Benson-Stabler to be your legal son and promise to love and care for him everyday?"

Elliot looked in to Olivia's beautiful deep mocha eyes and kissed her tenderly on the lips since he knew that she had arranged for that to be asked. "Of course I do."

Elliot also had his own surprise.

"Now for the rings." The Priest said and Dickie walked over with them.

"Firstly, Liv, I have something for Dylan." He said and picked up a tiny gold bracelet. 'Dylan' was engraved on the gold plate on the top of the bracelet.

"Oh my God, El. That must've been expensive." Olivia gasped in shock as Elliot put the bracelet on Dylan's chubby little wrist.

"Anything for my son." He replied, causing a few happy tears to fall from Olivia's eyes.

She then passed Dylan to Alex.

Elliot held Olivia's left hand and he had the gold banded diamond ring in his other hand as he began to say his vowel.

"Olivia Marie Benson, I've loved you since the first moment that I saw you, when you walked in to the precinct for your first day in SVU as my partner. I want to wake up every morning with you by my side and I hope that one day we can create a little brother or sister for Dylan. A little piece of you and me. I love you." He said and slid the ring on her left ring finger.

"Elliot Christopher Stabler, you're my saviour and my hero. I thank God everyday that you are by my side. When my life was in shambles and I thought that it was over, you saved me and helped me to believe that my life was far from over. What happened to me only made me stronger. I love you." Olivia said and slid the gold banded ring with three tiny diamonds on to his left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The newlyweds' lips clashed and a very passionate kiss began.

All of Elliot's and Olivia's family and friends cheered for the happy couple.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

That night after the reception, they went home alone, since Casey offered to take Dylan for the night and Alex and Ethan were living in their own apartment, in the same building.

It was their first night alone since Alex turned up when Olivia was seven months pregnant.

Elliot and Olivia couldn't keep their hands off each other. As soon as they hit the bedroom, their clothes were coming off.

Once they were both naked, Elliot gently laid Olivia done on the bed before getting on top of her, beginning to butterfly kiss her from her neck down her stomach to the inside of her thighs, causing her to moan in pleasure.

He slid two fingers in to her wet and ready core and started to pump them in and out of her. Olivia put her legs on Elliot's shoulders and moaned in pleasure.

"Faster, El. I'm so close." She panted.

Elliot obeyed by going faster as he thumb teased her clit til Olivia eventually reached her orgasm, screaming out her new husband's name.

Elliot licked up his new wife's juices before moving back up and kissed her on the lips.

"I want you in me. Now." She whispered in his ear, seductively.

"Condom?" Elliot asked as he reached in to the bedside drawer for one.

Olivia nodded. "Not ready for a second child just yet." She whispered.

Elliot kissed her on the cheek. "It's alright, babe. There's plenty of time to make a baby." He said before putting the condom on.

He entered her slowly and gently, letting Olivia's body adjust before beginning to slowly and passionately thrust in and out of her.

After sometime of the couple just kissing as Elliot thrusted in and out, Olivia was getting close, she was getting more vocal and wanted her husband to move faster.

"Faster...Harder...Deeper." She panted in to his ear before wrapping her legs around his waist.

Elliot obeyed his new wife's commands and bagen to pound in and out faster.

"Ah! Yes! I'm going to cum!" She cried out in ecstasy and closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, baby. I want to watch you when you cum." Elliot panted.

Olivia opened her eyes again and cam, calling out Elliot's name again, which pushed Elliot over the edge.

He slid out of her and threw the condom in the bin before lying back down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered and kised her on the lips, which Olivia deepened in to a very passionate kiss.

They eventually pulled away for air and Olivia looked in to her husband's striking cerulean blue eyes. "I love you too." She whispered back before drifting off to sleep.

Elliot watched her sleep for a while before drifting off himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is supposed to be the epilogue but if I get at least 9 reviews, I am willing to think about extending the story a few more chapters. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show.**

* * *

May 25th

Five years later.

Elliot and Olivia were still happily married. They welcomed a daughter nearly two years after they were married. Ebony Karah was born four weeks early but healthy. She weighed six pounds nine and a half ounces. Now she was three years old and ran a muck around the house on a daily basis with Dylan, who was now five and a half.

"Dylan, get ready for school." Olivia said for the third time that morning.

"Ok, mommy." He replied before walking off in to his bedroom.

"Ebony?" Liv said once she saw the mess her daughter made.

"Yes, mommy?" The brown haired, blue eyed girl asked, looking up at her mother with a mischievous smile.

"You live to make messes don't you, naughty girl?" She replied with a small laugh.

Ebony smiled and nodded as she ran a little finger through the spilt milk on the table.

Olivia cleaned her and the table up before placing the three year old on the floor. "Go grab a toy that you want to take to childcare today."

"Ok, mommy." She replied before running off.

"No running, Ebony." Olivia called.

She sighed and put the dirty breakfast dishes in to the sink before being startled by Elliot wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked in concern as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Olivia reached back and put a hand on the back of his head.

"Nothing, honey. I'm fine." She lied through her pearly white teeth, hoping her husband wouldn't pick up on it.

"Livvie?" He questioned as he turned his wife around so she was facing him.

Olivia rubbed her face before looking in to her husband's striking cerulean blue eyes. "I want to re-join SVU. I miss it. I only wanted to join Computer Crimes while I was pregnant. I wanted to go back to SVU when Ebony was one. It doesn't interest me anymore." She admitted to her husband of five years.

Elliot looked in to his wife's chocolate brown eyes and caressed her cheek. "Ok, baby. I'll talk to the captain when we return to work in two days. But let's just enjoy our wedding anniversary. Is Alex still picking the kids up this afternoon?"

Olivia nodded before kissing him.

"Eww. Mommy is kissing daddy." Dylan said with a laugh from the kitchen doorway.

Olivia and Elliot turned around to see Dylan holding his little sister's hand.

"We're ready." He said and let go of Ebony's hand.

Olivia kneeled down and kissed Dylan on the cheek. "See you tomorrow night. Be good for Auntie Alex."

Dylan nodded. "Love you."  
"Love you too." She replied before picking up Ebony.

"You be a good girl, ok? I love you." She said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you, mommy."

Olivia passed Ebony to Elliot.

"I'll be back soon, hon." He said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading out the house with the children.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

That night Elliot and Olivia were in a hotel in upstate New York to celebrate their wedding anniversary alone.

As soon as they entered the room, they began shedding each other's clothing. The clothing was scattered all around the hotel room.

Elliot gently laid his wife down on the bed before getting on top of her, kissing her from her lips all the way down her breasts, abdomen and ending the trail at her inner thighs, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Elliot went to slide two fingers in to her wet and ready core but Olivia grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked in confusion.

Olivia reached down and took her husband's shaft in her hand before guiding him in to her, earning a moan from the both of them.

She rolled them over so she was riding him, Elliot met her with each thrust as they held hands. After a while of moaning, groaning and grunting, Olivia grabbed a hold of the bed head so she ride him faster.

"I'm getting close, Livvie. Let's swap." Elliot panted.

Olivia let go of the bed head and Elliot rolled them over so he was on top again.

He was pounding in and out of his wife, fast and hard. "I'm gonna cum, baby."

"Wait for me." Olivia panted back.

The happy couple reached their orgasms at the same time.

Elliot slid out of her before lying behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I think we should call the kids." Olivia said all of a sudden after she got her breathing under control.

Elliot kissed her bare olive toned shoulder. "Baby, they're ok. They stayed with Alex last year as well, remember?"

Olivia snuggled up closer to Elliot. "I love you." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too." He whispered back as he rubbed her bare arm before drifting off himself.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

After making love twice more; once more that night and then again in the morning, Elliot and Olivia decided to shower and head home.

They arrived at Alex's house at about two pm and knocked on the front door.

"Hey guys, you're early." Alex said, letting them in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ebony called out as she ran up to her parents.

Olivia squatted down and picked her up. "Why aren't you in childcare, sweetie?"

"Me sick." Ebony replied as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

Olivia felt her daughter's forehead. "No fever."

"I think she just missed you." Alex spoke up.

Olivia nodded and kissed Ebony on the cheek as Elliot picked up the kid's overnight bags.

"Thanks Alex. We'll pick Dylan up from school." Elliot said.

"No problem." Alex replied as she walked out with them.

Olivia put Ebony in her car seat and buckled her in before closing the back passenger door.

"Thanks again, Alex. See you later." Olivia said before getting in to the car.

"See you, Alex." Elliot said as he got in to the driver's seat and closed the door.

"I'll see you guys later. Bye."

Olivia and Elliot picked Dylan up from school and took him home.

"How was your day, DJ?" Olivia asked her son as she gave him an after school snack.

Dylan shrugged. "Ok. I guess."

"Dylan, what's going on?" She asked concerned as she picked him up, putting him on her hip before taking him in to the living room, on to the couch. "Honey, look at me please. What's happening at school?"

Dylan looked in to his mother's chocolate brown eyes and shrugged.

"Honey, you need to tell me what is happening so I can help." She spoke softly.

"Kids are picking on me and hurt me." He whispered.

Olivia wiped away her son's tears with her thumbs before giving him a hug. "Everything will be alright." She whispered.

Elliot walked in with Ebony on his hip to see Olivia hugging a crying Dylan.

"What's going on, honey?" He asked in a whisper.

"He's being bullied at school." She whispered back.

Elliot nodded. "Hey Ebs, give your big brother a hug and tell him how much you love him." He whispered and set her down on the floor.

As Ebony walked over to the couch, Olivia gently pulled away from Dylan. "Turn around, Dylan and see who wants to give you a hug."

Dylan turned around to see his little sister, who he was very protective of.

He got off his mother's lap and Ebony gave him a hug, which he returned.

Elliot and Olivia stood together. He had his arm around her waist as they watched their two young children, who were now playing happily together on to rug in front of the couch.


End file.
